AATC 4: Road Munks
by Sparrow9642
Summary: This is a challenge to see if I can write a better AATC 4 than the official one! After receiving a mysterious message, The Chipmunks and Chipettes head to Las Vegas, but end up getting stranded in No Man's Land. Can they make it to Las Vegas in less than three days time? CGI format! Plz leave reviews and enjoy! UPDATE: I promise I will continue to write this, I've just been busy.
1. The Invitation

**Hey guys! I'm back with another Fanfic, and this time it is my own version of AATC 4, coming out Dec 23, 2015! To fans of the Frozen fanfic, I'm sorry, but the story is on hold, until I can get into a mood to write more content! I think the reason I'm struggling is because I'm more of a person who likes to write a nonscripted story, with my own ideas, or it could be my brain just being lazy!**

 **Hopefully, you guys enjoyed my previous fanfic, and please do not ask for another sequel, because I will not be writing a sequels to my previous fanfic! For a fair warning, this story contains very many OC's, so if you are not a fan of OC's, I suggest not reading. Special thanks to all the authors who donated their OC's, along with some fellow friends that helped me come up with this story! I do not own AATC! All rights belong to Bagdasarian Productions! On with the show! Here's chapter one!**

The Staples Center audience erupted in applause, as the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes finished their final performance of the night. All six of the chipmunks took a bow, as the curtain lowered, saying their thanks to the crowd. As soon as the curtain lowered, the six chipmunks walked off the stage, toward their guardian, Dave Seville, standing next to their old enemy, Ian Hawke. Ian had become their friend, ever since their time on the island, where he had changed his ways, even saving Dave from falling to his death. It took time for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to trust Ian again, but eventually, they started trusting him again, after about a couple of months of being rescued from their raft.

Ian and Dave had also, become friends again, despite what had happened in the past. As for Zoe, she had become a big Hollywood success, telling her story of surviving on the island for ten years. Her story had been posted in magazines, newspapers, and many articles on the internet, becoming very famous, thanks to the Chipmunks and Chipettes getting her famous. Zoe is too busy to visit the Chipmunks and Chipettes, but is very thankful for not only getting her off the island, but giving her a ton of popularity, despite her behavior toward Jeanette, on the island. All of them were just glad to be back to society, and not be BBQ'd chipmunks, buried in molten lava.

Dave leaned down to the Chipmunks and Chipettes level, and congratulated them on their excellent performance. Ian just clapped as a sign of congrats, which didn't surprise the Chipmunks or Chipettes any bit, because Ian was always quiet, and just kind of leaned back, in the shadows. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor climbed onto Dave, and settled into his coat pockets, while Simon and Theodore, climbed onto his shoulders. However, Alvin decided to climb onto Dave's head, and pretended he was King of the Munks. Dave rolled his eyes, then raised on eyebrow, alerting Alvin to find another spot.

"Aww! Come on, Dave!" said Alvin.

The other five chipmunks braced themselves, knowing what was coming next.

"ALVINNNNNNNNNNN!" exclaimed Dave.

"OKAY!" replied Alvin, as he climbed down, clinging onto Dave's shirt collar.

Dave smiled, as he exited the large building, only to be marauded by a ton of paparazzi. The Chipmunks and Chipettes immediately, hid from sight, not wanting to be seen by paparazzi, except for Alvin, who was in plain sight, doing poses for the cameras. Dave was getting irritated, along with the rest of the gang, who just wanted to go home, and relax for the rest of the evening. Luckily, an old friend showed up, out of the crowd; Claire Watson, who Dave was more than happy to see. She guided them back into the Staples Center, and slammed the rear exit door in the paparazzi's faces.

Alvin was bummed.

"What did you do that for, Claire? I was having fun," said Alvin.

"Haven't you seen enough camera's for one night?!" exclaimed Brittany, from below.

"Don't you know me, by now, Britt? I can't help it."

"Sure you can. You just choose not too."

"Exactly."

Claire interrupted Alvin and Brittany's arguing.

"Come on. I have a secret exit, guys," said Claire, signalling Dave to follow her.

"Thanks, Claire," replied Dave, starting to follow her.

Claire led Dave, Ian, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes through a section of the Staples Center that they had never seen before, toward Claire's secret exit, so they could get home, and rest for the remainder of the evening. Five of the six chipmunks were exhausted from the performance, while Alvin was wide awake, and not tired at all. Simon and Theodore were nearly asleep, on Dave's shoulder's by the time they reached the exit Claire was talking about, along with all three of the Chipettes. Dave could hear Jeanette's tiny snores coming from one of his right pockets, so he tried not to wake her.

Claire's exit led right to the parking lot, where all of them rushed to Dave's car, except for Ian, who had his own ride, so the paparazzi wouldn't see them. Dave unlocked the ancient car, and settled into the front seat, zipping all of the pockets, the Chipettes were settled into, shut, so they would be safe from flying out of his pockets. As for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, they had to ride in the passenger seat, which Dave buckled them into, as soon as they climbed off of him. Dave started up the car, and drove at a safe speed, back to the house, not too far from the Staples Center.

* * *

Back at the house, Dave fixed the Chipmunks and Chipettes some toaster waffles, while they sat on the couch, watching television. Alvin and Brittany kept a distance from each other, due to them not being in the best of moods. It wasn't surprising to anyone, due to Alvin and Brittany constantly fighting over silly things, for no reason. Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the couch, while Theodore and Eleanor were playing a board game on the floor, next to the TV. As for Alvin and Brittany, they sat on opposite ends of the couch, sticking their tongues out of their mouths at each other, because of their little fight after the concert.

All six of them could smell the lingering scent of the toaster waffles, cooking in the toaster, causing their small noses to twitch, especially Theodore's. Dave had six seperate plates prepared, with two toaster waffles on each, with a tiny bit of whipped cream on top of the waffles.

"Girls. Boys. The toaster waffles are done," said Dave, from the kitchen.

Theodore and Eleanor were the first two at the table, already diving into the waffles, along with Simon and Jeanette, who decided to walk to the table. Simon was still a bit unstable from his time on the island, as Simone; his fearless alter ego, and still wondered if Simone was still inside of him. He was glad to be back to normal, but still had a feeling that Simone was there, watching him like a hawk. There was one fact, for sure; everybody, especially Alvin preferred Simon over Simone, because nobody could replace Simon.

Brittany and Alvin rose from the couch, avoiding eye contact, because they were still angry at each other; nothing new to the rest of the chipmunks, and Dave. Brittany liked the Alvin she saw, on the island, and really thought he had changed for the better, until he acted childish on their airliner, embarrassing not only Dave, but her as well. Due to Alvin and Brittany being close to each other during performances, there was speculation that the two were dating, but it was clear that they were not dating, and that their contact during performances was all for show.

Brittany was constantly teased at school, by a group of girls, spreading rumors of Alvin and Brittany being a couple. She hated it, and wished that Dr. Ruben would do something about it, but nothing was ever done, because she had no proof. She had even told Alvin about it, and all he did was laugh, as if he didn't care at all, even though he did, somewhere deep inside of his small body. Alvin was just a stubborn person, who cared mostly, about himself, and his brother's. Brittany felt helpless, and continued to deal with the harassment.

Alvin and Brittany stood on opposite ends of the table, eating their waffles. Dave was a bit curious on why Alvin and Brittany were so distant, due to them usually being close, like brother and sister.

"Alvin. Brittany. Is something wrong?" asked Dave.

"We're just not on even ground, Dave," replied Brittany

"What are you talking about, Brittany?" asked Alvin.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't we start out with you not caring about me getting harassed, at school!"

Dave looked at Alvin, with one eyebrow raised. "Is this true, Alvin?"

"I didn't know she was getting harassed, Dave," lied Alvin.

"I told you, Alvin! You just laughed, and turned away, as if it were nothing!" Brittany snapped.

"I didn't know it was this severe, Britt. I'm s-s-s..."

Alvin couldn't mutter out the word, due to his stubborn attitude, not letting him.

"Alvin, you...

Dave's command was interrupted, by the doorbell ringing. Dave was immediately curious, because he had not been expecting any company, and it was nearly 11:00 pm. He wasn't going to be rude, so he rushed to the front door, and opened it, only to see nobody.

"Hello?" called Dave, only to not hear a single response. Just as he was about to shut the door, he spotted a black envelope on the top step, so Dave picked up the black envelope, with a golden seal, and shut the door.

"Who was it, Dave?" asked Simon.

"Nobody, Simon," replied Dave. "Only this." Dave held out the envelope, showing all six the mysterious envelope, in plain sight.

All six of the chipmunks were immediately curious, and rushed to Dave, so they could see what was in the envelope.

"Who do you think it's from?" asked Jeanette.

"There's no name or address, but it's sealed, professionally," replied Dave, staring at the envelope.

"Don't just stand there, lazybones! Open the envelope!" commanded Alvin.

Dave raised one eyebrow, causing Alvin to say something that shocked everyone. "Please."

"Okay," replied Dave, struggling to undo the golden seal. "Maybe, if I can get the seal undone."

The suspense was building up, causing the boys and girls to start sweating. After minutes of struggling, Dave managed to get the envelope open, using his teeth, and pulled out a letter from the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino, in Las Vegas, Nevada. This intrigued the Chipmunks and Chipettes, because of the fact that the letter had come from one of the most highly active places in Las Vegas. Dave had started to read.

* * *

MGM Grand Hotel and Casino

Address: 3799 S Las Vegas Blvd, Las Vegas, NV 8910

Phone:(702) 891-1111

 _This message is intended for "Alvin and the Chipmunks," and "The Chipettes,"_

 _If you are reading this, you have been invited to participate in the upcoming competition, "So, You Think You Can Sing?", which will be running July 4, 2015- July 6, 2015 at the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino. This is an all-expenses paid trip, and you will be provided with free transportation, food, and a hotel room, of the finest luxury. It'd be best if you arrive July 2, 2015, or July 3, 2015, so you may have time to rehearse. If you have any further questions, you may contact us by our phone number. We hope to see you there!_

 _-MGM Grand Hotel and Casino Staff_

* * *

Dave set the letter down, on the front room table, and looked down at his children, all with different feelings about the letter. Alvin and Brittany were both overwhelmed, while Simon and Jeanette were a bit sceptical on the letter, because of the way it had been delivered, and the fact they hadn't ever seen or heard of the competition they were invited to. Theodore and Eleanor were too excited, but also a bit suspicious about the letter. Dave was the most sceptical of all, and wondered if it was just a joke.

"Well, Let's go pack our suitcases!" said Alvin.

"Hold on, Alvin," replied Dave. "Let's think about this for a second, before we go rushing into anything."

"Killjoy. You ruin all the fun."

"Sorry, Alvin. Let me do some research, then we'll decide, in the morning."

Alvin didn't argue, and just sighed, along with Brittany. While the rest of the gang saw it as a smart move, knowing it could be a joke.

"Go on, and finish your dinner, then I want you in bed," said Dave.

"I'm not hungry anymore," replied Alvin, as he rushed to the bedroom, and slammed the door.

The rest of the chipmunks ignored Alvin's childishness, and returned to eating, so they could get to bed.

* * *

The next morning, all six woke up, earlier than usual, due to it being a weekend, and rushed to breakfast. Dave had been up all night, doing research on the MGM Grand Hotel, and didn't find a single flaw in the letter, but to be safe he did call the hotel, asking about the event. The person on the phone had confirmed it was a real event, and that it wasn't a joke. Dave had heard enough, and made his decision. Once everybody had a pancake on their plate, Dave gave them the announcement.

"Boys. Girls. After doing some research last night, I found out that the letter wasn't a fake, and it's legit," said Dave.

"Does that mean we're going to Vegas?!" asked Alvin.

"We're going to Vegas, so hurry and pack your suitcases, and this time, don't act like a child, Alvin."

"Come on, Dave! Have at least some faith in me!"

"How am I supposed to, after getting all of us stuck on an island?"

"It was all in a manner of fun though."

"Alvin. Don't even start with that excuse."

"What? It was."

"ALVINNNNNNNNNNN!"

 **There's chapter one! How do you think the trip will go? Leave your thoughts in a review, and remember to follow and favorite for the latest update! Chapter two will be up sometime in June, and don't worry, Babysitting Service is still going to be written, but it's still being thought out. I'm challenging myself to see if I can write a better AATC 4, better than Bagdasarian Production's official AATC 4: The Road Chip! Do you guys think I can beat the movie? For further updates, check out my profile page, and until next time, take care guys:)**


	2. Hitting the Road

**What's up everyone?! Hope you enjoyed chapter one, and thank you for supporting me! How do you think the trip to Las Vegas will go? Will it go smoothly, or will it be chaos? Either way it goes, it will surely, be a trip to remember! Please leave reviews, because it really boosts my confidence to see reviews, and without further interruption, here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes didn't pack much for their trip, due to it only being about a three-day stay. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore packed only some extra clothes, which were some hoodies, their toothbrushes, and pajamas. Simon decided to bring a book, since they were going to be on a bus for awhile, with not much to do, along with some road snacks. Alvin wanted to bring his PS4, but Dave wouldn't allow him, due to his behavior against Brittany, right now. Alvin was also, not allowed to bring any electronics on the trip, including his MP3 player, so Alvin was basically, stuck with nothing fun to do for eight hours.

Theodore didn't need much, so he just packed some food, and a blanket, just in case he got tired on the bus. Brittany brought along her MP3 player, and some magazines. She really didn't need to worry about girl accessories, because they were being provided by the MGM Grand Hotel staff. Jeanette packed a book, which was the Hunger Games, along with some snacks. Lastly, Eleanor packed some snacks, and some board games, for her and Theodore to play, along with the others, if they wanted to join in. She also packed her favorite pillow, and a blanket, so she could sleep, if she got sleepy.

As for Dave, he packed some extra clothes, a toothbrush, and some extra coffee. Dave had managed to rent them a decent tour bus, for the time being, one that had been used by many Hollywood stars, in the past. The cost was expensive to rent it, but Dave had no problems with money, especially from their most recent concert producing a large budget. Ian was busy with something, so he couldn't come along for the ride, so it would only be Dave, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and their bus driver present, on the bus. Everyone was happy, except for Alvin, who was the only one with nothing to entertain himself, for the ride.

The bus arrived around 8:00 AM, the next day, honking two times, waking the whole complex. Everyone was ready to get settled on the bus, so they rushed, beating Dave to the bus, and boarding the bus. The inside of the bus was top-notch, five-star quality, with plenty of room for everybody. Their eyes bulged at the bus's interior, as each of them chose where they were going to settle for the ride. Alvin took the top bed slot, while Simon and Theodore took the bottom two, and Brittany took the top bed slot, across from the boy's bed slots, while Jeanette and Eleanor took the other two.

Dave carried the Chipmunks and Chipettes luggage onto the bus, and set them in a safe place, as the Chipmunks and Chipettes found a place to sit, along with Dave, after setting the luggage in a safe location. Theodore and Eleanor took a seat next to one of the windows, while Simon and Jeanette sat in the opposite window seat, on the right side of the bus, and Alvin and Brittany just sat down in their beds, giving each other dirty looks.

"Everyone in?" asked the bus driver.

"Yes, driver," replied Dave.

"Alright, then next stop, Las Vegas."

The driver closed the bus door, and started up the bus, with his GPS set for Las Vegas. As the bus started to move, the Chipmunks and Chipettes remained seated, for the eight-hour ride to the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino.

* * *

For the first hour of the trip, Simon and Jeanette read their books they had brought along, while Theodore and Eleanor played a board game together, while snacking on some cheeseballs, and trail mix. As for Alvin and Brittany, Alvin sat in his bed, trying to entertain himself, while Brittany listened to some music, trying to catch up on some sleep. Dave just relaxed, and drank his coffee he had brought along.

"Your turn, Theo," said Eleanor, as her and Theo engaged in a game of "SORRY."

"Okay, Eleanor," replied Theodore, taking his turn.

Theodore was red, while Eleanor was green, and so far, Theodore was winning by a slim lead. Theodore and Eleanor wished that the others would play with them, but when Simon and Jeanette were into a book, they preferred not to be disturbed, and Alvin and Brittany were being lumps on a log, not even participating in anything. In conclusion, the ride had been quiet, so far.

Alvin had grown bored, so he sat up, looking across from him, only to see a sleeping Brittany, with earphones in. The sight of Brittany sleeping gave him a devious idea, and something to do. Alvin rose from his bed, trying not be noticed by Dave and the others, but realized that the other's were too focused on anything to even notice him, so he proceeded with his devious plan. He carefully made his way to the floor, up into Brittany's bed slot.

Alvin looked down at his female counterpart, ready to strike, but something stopped him, and it was the sight of Brittany sleeping, peacefully.

"Get it together, Alvin," he said, silently, to himself, trying to not wake Brittany.

Alvin ignored whatever had stopped him, before, grabbed one of Brittany's earphones, and pulled it out, ready to scare the daylights out of her. Alvin put his mouth down toward Brittany's ear, and yelled, "LOOK OUT BRITTANY! THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR LEG!"

Brittany jumped out of her sleep, screaming, due to her hating spiders. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she yelled, brushing her leg free of the invisible spider, which was Alvin's claws. Her eyes were bulged, and she was breathing heavily, now realizing what was going on, due to Alvin laughing.

"Alvinnnnnnn!" she yelled, nearly smacking him across the face. Alvin fell to the floor, still laughing, because he had never seen Brittany more scared than now.

"HAHAHAHA! GOTCHA, BRITT!" he said, struggling to catch his breath.

"You jerk! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Dave had realized what Alvin had done, and rushed over to the scene.

"Alvin, apologize to Brittany, now!" commanded Dave.

"I couldn't help myself, Dave, and I'm bored to death!" replied Alvin.

"Alvin, I'm serious!"

"Fine. Sorry, Britt."

Brittany didn't accept the apology, and only stuck her tongue out at Alvin, furious at him.

"Well, guess I'll join the others, now that I have been rudely awaken!" exclaimed Brittany, eyeing Alvin with a dirty look.

"Gees, Britt, can't you take a joke?" said Alvin.

"That was not a funny joke, Alvin!"

"It was for me!"

"Ugh! Why couldn't you have just let me sleep?! I was sleeping good!"

"That's all you ever do, Britt."

"There was no need to scare me to death!"

"I said, I was sorry!"

"Apology not accepted!"

Alvin had wondered if he had gone too far, this time, and that Brittany really hated him. Brittany walked past Alvin, so she could join Theodore and Eleanor, in their game, leaving Alvin to himself. Dave stayed behind, so he could talk to Alvin.

"Alvin, was that really necessary to do?" asked Dave.

"What do you expect me to do, when you forbid me from playing video games, and listening to music, Dave?" replied Alvin.

"You could've joined Eleanor and Theodore, or brought along a book, like Simon and Jeanette."

"Boring. Don't you know me, by now, Dave? I hate books, and hate SORRY. I'm more of a chipmunk who gets entertainment from pranking others, video games, and music."

"I do know you, Alvin, but I think you may have to start realizing that, sometimes you can go too far, and that act of yours was a perfect example. Do you want to be hated by Brittany?"

"Well, no."

"Then it's time to grow up, Alvin, because these childish acts need to stop."

Dave said no more, and walked back to his seat, glad that was over, but he knew this trip was far from over. Not with Alvin Seville still on board.

* * *

Two hours passed, and the bus activity had increased, because Jeanette and Simon had joined Eleanor, Theodore, and Brittany, and the bus driver had put on some road trip music. To warm up their vocal cords, all six of the chipmunks sang along to the music provided by the bus driver, which was some old classics. The music had helped to bring Alvin out of his state of boredom, and join the others in an activity they all enjoyed. However, Brittany was still upset, so Alvin kept his distance, letting Brittany cool down, because that prank serious made her mad.

The bus had passed through all sorts of towns, such as Victorville and Barstow. Two medium-sized towns, with a decent population, and beautiful scenery, also a couple places the Chipmunks or the Chipettes had never been to, even though they were constantly touring around the world. They passed through the towns fast, onto a road with desert on both sides of the road, causing the mood to go from good to bored again. Dave was keeping a sharp eye on Alvin though, so he couldn't pull another prank, so Alvin just ate some snacks, and joined Eleanor and Theodore in a game of "Guess the Lyrics," where you sing some lyrics, and guess the artist and the song.

Alvin dominated, because he knew his music well, and was even more excited, when he saw the bus approaching another town; Baker, CA.

"Mr. Seville, I'm sorry, but we're going to need to stop for some gas," said the bus driver.

"I thought it was full when we left?" replied Dave.

"I thought so too, but the gas meter is on E, so we will need to stop."

"Very well. Does anybody need more snacks?"

"Yeah, we're all out," said Theodore.

"Same," said Brittany.

"Me too," said Alvin.

"Well, I guess that's enough," clarified Dave.

The bus pulled into a gas station on Baker Boulevard, next to a gas pump. Dave lended Simon some money for some snacks, which Simon stuffed in his hoodie pocket. As the six chipmunks made their way to the exit, Alvin was stopped by Dave.

"Alvin, please don't do anything reckless," pleaded Dave.

"I won't, Dave," replied Alvin.

Dave let out a long sigh.

"Just hurry back, Alvin."

"Don't worry, Dave. I will."

Dave took a seat, and watched as Alvin exited the bus like a tycoon.

* * *

Inside the store, Jeanette used the bathroom, while the others picked out some snacks for the rest of the ride. Alvin picked out some potato chips, Theodore grabbed some trail mix, and Brittany grabbed some candy. As the chipmunks regrouped, Alvin and Brittany accidentally bumped into each other, and in the process, accidentally bumped noses, just like before, in the cafeteria. Brittany was embarrassed, along with Alvin, as the rest of the customers in the store caught sight of Alvin and Brittany, immediately taking photos with their phones.

Alvin could see a fire burning inside of Brittany's eyes, even though it was a total accident.

"You numbskull! Now, look at what you've done!" exclaimed Brittany.

"It was an accident, Britt! I swear!" pleaded Alvin, telling the truth.

"Sure it was! You will do anything to embarrass me, just to get a kick out of it!"

"I didn't mean it, Britt!"

"Quit lying through your teeth, Alvin! You can't be trusted, because you never take things serious!"

"Britt...

"No! You've gone too far this time, Alvin! I'm done!"

Alvin was having sudden flashbacks of what Dave had told him, and realized that this is what Dave had meant, even though he was telling the truth.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" said Dave, just wanting to get to Las Vegas.

Dave decided to take action, and attempted to exit the bus, but was stopped by the driver, who had shut the door. Dave was confused, reached for the lever that opens the door, but it was blocked off by the driver.

"Driver, let me out," commanded Dave.

"No. You're going to lose everything, Seville," replied the driver.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just have a seat, Seville."

"Driver, let me out, now!"

"I don't think so, Seville, because you've been at the top for too long, and now, you lose everything."

"What?!"

The driver started up the bus, while Dave fought to stop him, but it was too late, as Dave was grabbed from behind, and pulled back into his seat. Dave couldn't believe his eyes when he caught vision on his captor.

"You," said Dave, as the bus accelerated, out of the gas station.

 **That all for now, guys! Hope you enjoyed, and favorite and follow this story for the latest update! What's going to happen next, and who is the mysterious captor!? The only way to find out, is wait for chapter three, which will be up in due time! Special thanks to a friend on Facebook for helping me out with the California geography. Keep reading, and until next time, take care folks! :)**


	3. Stranded

**Hello fellow readers, I'm back with chapter three! What did you think of chapter two, and what's going to happen to the Chipmunks and Chipettes now that they are left to fend for themselves? Also, who do you think Dave's captor is, and what do they want with Dave, in the first place?! In order to find out, you'll have to keep reading this story, which I will try to update as fast as I can. Thank you, everyone for being supportive, and remember to leave reviews! Here's chapter three, folks :)  
**

As Alvin and Brittany started to cool down, Simon hopped onto the counter, handing the cashier the snacks in a latter-pattern that Theodore and Eleanor had formed, and paid the lady for the snacks. The cashier named, Lyn, accepted the snacks, and ran them through the scanner, tallying up the price total. Lyn was very young for her age, in about her mid-teens, with long blonde hair, and a tomboy look to her. She had a country-girl slang to her voice, and was surprisingly, nice to the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Lyn added up the total, which was $7.00, so Simon gave her a ten-dollar bill, since that's all he had.

"Thanks, y'all for choosing Chevron," said Lyn.

"Our pleasure, despite the little mishap we had," replied Simon.

"It's no problem, anyway, here y'all go."

Lyn handed Simon a bag containing their merchandise, so Simon grabbed it. The bag was a little hard to handle, due to him only being eight-inches tall, but Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette helped Simon with the bag, making it far easier. Simon hopped down from the counter, and with the help of Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette, started to make their way to the exit. Alvin and Brittany stayed distant of each other, as they walked to the exit, but were shocked, noticing that the bus was gone.

All six were in complete shock, starting to have flashbacks of flying off the cruise liner. All of them wanted to blame it on Alvin, only this time they couldn't, because it wasn't his fault. Even Alvin had his arms crossed, expressing that he had nothing to do with it, and the others knew it wasn't his fault, so whose fault was it?

"Where's the bus?" asked Theodore, already worried.

Alvin and Simon recognized Theo's reaction, and immediately, assured their brother it was nothing to worry about.

"Maybe, they drove to the other side of the station," replied Simon.

"Yeah. Don't jump to conclusion, Theo," added Alvin.

"I'll feel better, when I see Dave and the bus," said Theo, still worried.

"I'll check," said Simon, setting the bag down.

"Hurry," replied Theodore.

Simon progressed out of the gas station, and rushed to the other side of the building, where the gas pumps were, hoping the bus was there. Simon looked around, but was speechless when he didn't see the bus anywhere, immediately bringing back memories of being stranded on an island, causing him to see a manifestation of Simone, standing in front of him. Simon was petrified by the sight of his alter ego.

"Bonjour à nouveau mon ami, ça faisait longtemps," said Simone.

Simon attempted to ignore his alter ego, but was frozen in place.

"Why are you here?!" exclaimed Simon.

"I'm always here, dear friend. I am part of you."

"How long?"

"Your whole life, mon ami."

"What do you want?!"

"Only you can figure that out, mon ami. Adieu, Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre."

"Why must you do this to me!?"

Simon's question was unanswered, and was interrupted by his older brother.

"Who are you talking to, Si?" asked Alvin.

Simon turned, only to see that Simone had vanished, but he knew he was still there, watching him.

"Nobody, Alvin," replied Simon.

"Where's the bus?" asked Alvin.

"It's gone, Alvin."

"What!? Why would Dave leave us?!"

"I don't know, Alvin. Why would he?" Simon raised one eyebrow, giving Alvin a clue of what he meant.

"He said, he would never leave us, on the island, Si."

"That's all I can think of right now, Alvin. Right now, we need to focus on what we're going to do for the time being."

Alvin got depressed, thinking of that day on the island, when Dave swore he'd never leave them, despite Alvin being a pain. If Dave didn't leave them, then why would the bus driver leave them? Alvin was no Sherlock Holmes, but he already knew that something was wrong, and there was more to this. Simon thought the same, as they made their way back to the others, to deliver the bad news.

At the entrance, the rest of the gang stood in suspense, hoping that the bus was there, but from the look on Alvin and Simon's faces, they could tell it wasn't good.

"Well," asked Theodore, with puppy dog eyes.

"Not good, guys," said Simon. "The bus is gone."

"What?!" exclaimed Theodore, entering panic mode.

"Sorry, Theo, but we are stranded, again," said Alvin

"Are you sure?!" pleaded Theodore.

"Afraid so, Theo," assured Alvin.

"Where are we supposed to stay?!" exclaimed Brittany.

Jeanette and Eleanor, recognized Brittany's behavior, similar to her behavior on the island.

"Calm down, Britt," said Jeanette.

"Don't panic," added Eleanor.

Brittany entered panic mode, starting to freak out, and let out a piercing scream that echoed throughout the entire town of Baker, CA.

"I can't stay another night, in the cold!" yelled Brittany, refusing to believe they were stranded, once again.

"We might need to, Britt," said Jeanette, letting Brittany know the truth.

"No! Not again! Not again!" exclaimed Brittany.

There was no talking sense into Brittany, seeing she was in a state of panic, and a whole different person.

"Just be glad we aren't stuck in a place with no help," said Alvin.

Brittany gave Alvin a glare of death, not even wanting to talk to him, so Alvin left Brittany alone.

"Alvin's right. At least we are in a town, with plenty of help, if we need it," clarified Eleanor.

"Fine," said Brittany. "But, I refuse to be anywhere near that creep!"

"Deal, Britt," replied Eleanor.

* * *

For the remainder of the day, the Chipmunks and Chipettes remained outside, not wanting to be overstaying their welcome in the store. Simon and Jeanette kept each other company, while Theodore and Eleanor kept each other company, trying to think of positive things, because of Theodore's depression. Alvin and Brittany didn't speak to each other, and stood out, away from their brother's and sister's as lone wolves, with their backs turned to each other.

Brittany felt a bit unsure of herself, and wondered if she had acted too quick in response to Alvin's supposed "accident." Deep down she sort of felt guilty, but in another part of herself, she didn't feel guilty. She didn't know what to think, and was confused a little, due to her stubborn attitude. Part of her was telling her to apologize, but another was holding her back, because there was no need to apologize. She ignored her thoughts, and stared at the sunset, as the sun started to descend below the horizon.

As for Alvin, he refused to apologize, because Brittany had no right to accuse him of something he didn't even intend, and it was a total accident. What he was wondering, was where Dave was, and if he was safe, something he wouldn't normally do, but the days on the island, had changed his perspective on life. He now, realized that your life can change in a matter of seconds, taking everything away from you that you ever loved and cared for. He wanted to cry a bit, but Alvin knew he'd get a mouthful of humiliation if he did, so he held the tears back.

Simon walked to Alvin, so they could think of where to go from here.

"So, what's the plan, Si?" asked Alvin.

"I found some maps in the store, and if we were to even attempt going back to Los Angeles, we'd be dead in less than a day," replied Simon. "However, Las Vegas is the closest, high populated location to us."

"Okay, Sherlock. How do you expect to even get there?"

"That comes with tomorrow morning, thanks to some experience the Chipettes had getting to Los Angeles."

"What are you talking about?"

"The delivery trucks, Alvin. The Chipettes had to literally wrap themselves in a Fedex package, just to get to Los Angeles."

"How do we know if they are going to Las Vegas? For all we know, the truck could be going to Arizona."

"Leave that to the girls, they know how to determine that kind of stuff."

"Okay, Si. Not sure about this, but I guess it's our best shot."

"Okay, Alvin. Let's get some rest. We're going to need it."

"Right."

* * *

As night settled in, the Chipmunks and Chipettes settled into their sleeping spots for the night, hoping to get some sleep. Alvin and Brittany slept on opposite ends of the building, while the others slept in between their oldest sibling's. It was cold, and everybody was shivering, so Jeanette cuddled with Simon, while Theodore and Eleanor cuddled with each other, immediately warming them up. Alvin sat staring at the moon, only to be interrupted by the sound of Brittany's shivering sounds, concerning him.

Alvin sighed, because he knew Brittany was still angry at him, and didn't want to anger her more, but for some reason he couldn't just let Brittany freeze, even he isn't that cold. Alvin walked over to Brittany, slowly, because he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Brittany caught sight of Alvin's approach.

"What do you want?" she asked, through her shivering.

"Well, I saw you shivering, and I hate to see you shiver, Britt," he replied.

"What are you trying to say, Alvin?"

"Here, Britt." Alvin took off his hoodie, and tossed it next to Brittany.

Brittany was confused.

"What about you? Won't you freeze to death?" she asked with concern.

"I'll be okay," he replied, walking away.

Brittany felt terrible, but knew Alvin wouldn't take back the hoodie, so she acted quick.

"Alvin, wait," she said in a soft voice. "I can't bear to see you freeze, and I can't accept your offer for myself."

"Don't worry about it, Britt," he said. "Just accept it."

Alvin walked over to his sleeping spot, on the opposite side of where their sibling's slept. The ground was cold against his bare skin, so to conserve some body heat, he curled up into a ball, still cold. He didn't care though, because he was glad that Brittany was warm, even though he was cold.

"Sleep well, Britt," he said, silently.

As Alvin continued to freeze, Brittany felt more guilty, and also wondered what caused Alvin to do such a polite deed. It was unlike the supercool Alvin Seville to do such a thing, but he did, and all she had been lately, was a total drama queen. The guilt was eating at her like an animal consuming it's prey, so she did the unthinkable; Brittany stood up, and walked over to Alvin, freezing to death in his sleep, and cuddled next to him. Alvin's eyes peeked open, and he was in total shock when he saw Brittany next to him.

"What are ya doing, Britt?" he asked.

"Returning a favor," she said, placing Alvin's hoodie over both of them, like a blanket.

"I thought you hated me, though."

"I don't hate you, Alvin. I just overreacted."

"Still, I can't help but feel bad."

"What are you talking about, Alvin?"

"What I did to you on the bus, Britt."

"It's okay, Alvin. You don't have to apologize. You were only trying to have fun."

"I guess, but I still am going to apologize for everything I've done lately."

"Wow. Where did this apologetic Alvin Seville come from, all of a sudden?"

"From deep down, inside of me."

"Thank you, Alvin. I accept your apology."

"Thanks, Britt."

"Let's get some sleep, Alvin. We'll need it, for tomorrow."

"Okay, Britt. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alvin."

Alvin and Brittany peeked their eyes shut, ready for whatever was to come the next day.

 **There ya go, guys! Another chapter for ya, and chapter four will be up soon, so keep an eye out, or just follow and favorite this story. Remember to leave a review on what you think's going to happen next! Thank you for being supportive, and until next time, take care guys :)**


	4. The Resort

**Hello everybody, sorry I've taken so long to update, but I took a short break! What did you think of last chapter, and what do you think is going to happen to the Chipmunks and Chipettes, now that they are stranded again? Also, for those who are looking forward to the 4th film coming out this Christmas, the movie is not going to be cancelled or anything like that, due to theatre props being seen in theatres already, also Chipette fans, no need to worry about the Chipettes not being in the 4th movie, because their dancers have been seen on-set with motion capture suits on, along with an Eleanor plushie as well, so more than likely, the Chipettes will be in the next movie!**

 **Well, enough of me talking! On with chapter four!**

The sun peeking over the horizon, is what woke everyone the next morning, as they nibbled on some of the snacks they purchased the previous day. Alvin grabbed his hoodie, and slipped it back on, already warmer, as Brittany rose from the ground letting out a long yawn. As everybody grabbed some food to eat, they listened for the delivery trucks to pull up, taking separate turns watching. Simon estimated the time to be around six or seven, due to the sun just barely rising over the horizon, so the delivery trucks would be arriving soon.

There was a cold breeze blowing, so everybody cuddled to stay warm, even if they were animals that used to live in similar conditions. They were more fond of living in a warm house, and sleeping in a bed, now, so their "wild" instincts didn't kick in as much. Once the sun rose, the temperature changed automatically, so the six chipmunks bathed in the sunshine, so they could get warm. Everyone started to do a dance in the sunshine, and sing Witch Doctor for fun, causing everybody to cheer up, and forget about their troubles for just a second.

Everybody was smiling, as they continued to dance, killing time, as they waited for the delivery trucks to show up. Alvin salsa danced with Brittany, following the others, similar to the dance style Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor did against those rotten girls on the cruise. Doing this, reminded them of the old times, like when they first met, and when the Chipettes made their début in front of Dr. Ruben, and the rest of West Eastman High School; when the two groups were rivals.

Some of the big, bad truckers at the gas pumps caught sight of the six chipmunks, and even started to dance while waiting for their gas tanks to fill. One in particular was really getting down to the beat, even singing along to the tune, immediately intriguing the six chipmunks. They stopped dancing, and walked over to the trucker, keeping their distance, because of the scent of gas. The trucker was easily over six feet tall, with large muscles, a black leather jacket, combat boots, and a pitch-black beard, and moustache. He was wearing some sunglasses, and a hat.

"Well, hello there!" said the trucker.

"Hello," said Simon, following the others, separately.

"What's a bunch of celebrities like you doing out here, alone?"

"We were on our way to Las Vegas, but ended up getting left behind."

"Well, that's a downer. What are planning on doing?"

"We were planning on taking a delivery truck to Las Vegas, since Los Angeles is kind of not the best option."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the delivery trucks won't arrive, until tomorrow, so you will be waiting another day."

Everybody received looks of panic, because they really didn't want to wait another day.

"I can't take another night, in the cold, Simon," said Theodore.

"Me neither," said Eleanor.

The trucker bent down, to the Chipmunk's and Chipette's level, and looked at them through his sunglasses.

"Where did you say you were headed?" asked the trucker.

"Las Vegas, sir," replied Simon.

"Well, I have to make a stop near Las Vegas, so maybe I can give you boys and girls a ride to my next stop, which is about eighty miles out of Las Vegas, plus it's a resort."

Simon stopped and thought for a second, thinking if they could trust a totally random stranger they had just met. A ride to a resort would be easier than spending the night outside the gas station again. Simon wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to do a group vote, and turned to the others.

"Let's do a group vote," said Simon. "All in favour of going with our new friend, raise your hand."

Everybody's hand rose in the air, except for Simon's, but it didn't matter; everybody was clear that they were willing to take a free ride, over sleeping on the ground another night.

"Well, I guess that settles it," said the trucker. "Hop on in, girls and boys."

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor wasted no time, and jumped into the semi, following Simon, who turned toward the trucker, pulling out the gas pump, and gave the trucker a sincere look, pointing his finger at the trucker. After sending his message, Simon jumped into the truck, and sat down next to Eleanor near the middle of the truck. Simon took precaution, and looked around for anything dangerous, but found nothing, only a middle console compartment, full of CD's, mostly their CD's.

"See, Mr. Paranoid," said Alvin. "He's only a fan, willing to give his idols a ride."

"You can never be too careful, Alvin," replied Simon, taking his seat.

The trucker hopped in the truck, and slammed his door. He put his seat belt on, and assisted in helping the Chipmunks and Chipettes buckle up as well, so they'd be safe.

"We never caught your name," said Brittany.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the trucker. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Howard."

"Pleasure to meet you, Howard."

"Pleasure's all mine, chipmunks. Now, let's get going, shall we?"

Howard started up the truck, and pulled out of the gas station, onto the main road.

* * *

Howard started driving down 127 South, onto a road that looked like it led to nowhere, but the Chipmunks and Chipettes had a good feeling about Howard, and that he knew where he was going. Theodore starred out of the passenger seat window, admiring the sights, which was desert. The most thrilled person of the bunch, was Brittany, seeing they were going to a resort, which was one of her favorite places to ever go to. She needed a place to relax, after all that had recently happened, and the fact she was a mess from sleeping on asphalt.

"So, chipmunks, why exactly were you on your way to Las Vegas?" asked Howard.

"For a music competition, at the MGM Grand," said Theodore.

"Really? I haven't heard of any musical competition, taking place at MGM Grand."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes, immediately looked at each other.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Jeanette.

"Ma'am, I know my Vegas events pretty well, seeing I go to many of them, and the only events going on at MGM Grand are two boxing matches," said Howard, assuringly.

Alvin and Simon looked at each other, thinking the same thing, and wondered if Dave could've been taken by someone. Could somebody have tricked them? Everybody was getting worried now, so Simon attempted to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

"Hey Howard, I see you have all of our CD's," said Simon, quickly.

"Oh yeah, I've been a fan of you guys and gals, since your first hit was played on the radio," replied Howard.

"Wow! Now that's a loyal fan!" added Alvin.

"Indeed," replied Simon.

"I'm happy to be helping my favorite artists get to safety. It's the least I can do for you guys."

"I'm glad we met you, sir," said Brittany.

"Me too, ma'am," replied Howard.

"Just out of curiosity, what is this resort like?" asked Brittany.

"It's great, but not top-notch, like what you're used to," replied Howard. "It should be a good place to rest for the time being."

"I guess it works."

Howard received a look of confusion on his face, so Simon helped to cure his confusion.

"She's very picky, especially when it comes to resorts," said Simon.

"Oh, I see," said Howard. "High maintenance."

Alvin chuckled a little, but was quickly silenced by a nasty kick to the shin.

"What was that for?!" exclaimed Alvin.

"You know what it was for, Alvin," said Brittany.

Alvin didn't argue, and rubbed his shin. The others were relieved that Alvin and Brittany didn't start arguing, and attempted to enjoy the rest of the ride, as Howard turned on some music, which was one of their newer albums, release only a couple of years ago. Everyone sang along, while Alvin played air guitar solos, and Howard banged on the steering wheel, playing the drums.

* * *

Within an hour, the Chipmunks and Chipettes arrived at the resort, which was a small motel, just off the side of 127 South. Brittany wasn't very impressed, but the others could care less, as long as it was a place with a bed, they were happy campers. Howard pulled up to the building, where you unload things off of a semi, then shut off the truck.

"Ok, boys and girls, head into the building, I'll take care of the rest," said Howard.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes agreed, as Howard opened the passenger door for them. All six of them, hopped out of the vehicle, onto the hot ground, nearly burning their small feet, so they rushed to the inside of the building, only to be greeted by a lady. She had blonde hair, was around five feet tall, and was in her late twenties.

"Welcome to the resort, I'll be with you shortly," she said.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were paying very little attention to her, as they blew on their feet, in an attempt to cool their feet down. The ground outside, had to be easily over a hundred degrees hot, which felt like stepping in a lava to them. After five minutes of blowing on their feet, they stopped, and waited, sitting in a chair for guests. The lady who greeted them before, walked up to the front desk, and looked down at them.

"My name is Desiree. Please come with me," she said, directing the Chipmunks and Chipettes to follow her.

All six of them followed Desiree to a new area, where the rooms were.

"Do you boys and girls prefer separate rooms, or the same room?" asked Desiree.

"We can handle the same room," said Brittany, shocking everybody.

"Very well. You will be staying in Room 6. Now, from what Howard told me, you boys and girls have been through a hard time recently."

"Yes, we have," said Theodore.

"Let me escort you to the springs then, where you can soak your troubles away," said Desiree.

"We don't have any swimming suits though," said Alvin.

"Just leave that to us," said Desiree. "We'll get you guys something to wear."

All six of them thanked Desiree, as she directed them toward the springs, where they could relax for awhile, and forget about their troubles for a bit, after showering first. The springs were not crowded, which was great for all six of them, because all they wanted to do was relax after what had happened in the past day. Desiree led them to the showers, where the two groups separated, so they could shower in peace, which in their case, would be just a small splash of water, and a shake-off, unless you are Brittany Seville.

After showering, Desiree handed them some swimming suits, which were surprisingly a perfect size for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. All six of them slipped on their provided swimming suits, then followed Desiree to where the springs were, already feeling better from their shower, which was in an area on the far side of the resort. Desiree slipped open a sliding-glass door, and led the Chipmunks and Chipettes to the tub, full of natural spring water.

The spring reminded Brittany of the small spring she found on the island, only it was ten-times bigger, and not heated by a volcano.

"Just like the one, in the jungle, eh Britt?" said Alvin, sarcastically.

"Pretty much, only bigger, and not heated by something that can kill us," replied Brittany, assuringly.

Alvin chuckled, and stuck his foot in the water, seeing how hot it was; it was a perfect temperature.

"We do have some rules though, guys," interrupted Desiree. "No diving, and no running on the sides of the tub."

Everybody nodded their heads, while Brittany rolled her eyes, knowing that with Alvin Seville around, rules didn't apply. Desiree walked off, sliding the door shut, while Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor stepped into the water, immediately feeling ten-times better. All of their nerves were calmed, and their worries seemed to wash away, into the water, as Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, stepped into the water.

All six of them stayed on the shallow part of the tub, due to them only being eight inches tall, but most of them knew how to swim, except for Simon. Simon had trouble swimming, which Alvin knew well, from the time he received a "swirlie" from Ryan, the first day at West Eastman, but was that going to stop him from having fun? Not at all.

Alvin started his shenanigans, by splashing the water in the Chipettes direction.

"Hey Britt! Heads up!" he yelled, as he splashed some water.

Brittany didn't have time to react, as she was bombarded with water, soaking her entire face. "You jerk!" she yelled, spitting water out of her mouth.

"Come on, Britt! Loosen up a bit!" Alvin splashed more water on Brittany, motivating her.

"Okay, Alvin. Let's play a game," she challenged.

"I love games!" replied Alvin.

"Let's play a game called, "Dunk Alvin Seville," the concept of the game, is to dunk anybody named Alvin Seville. Ready? Go!"

Alvin prepared to run, but was relieved when Simon stopped the unnecessary actions.

"I've got a better idea," said Simon. "Has anybody ever heard of a pool game called, "Sharks and Minnows?"

Everybody was silent, shaking their heads.

"I thought so. Well, it's a pool game, similar to Marco Polo, only the shark of the game gets to keep allies that they catch, and the last person standing that is not the shark, is the winner."

"What are you getting at, Simon?" asked Brittany.

"Let's come up with a game, similar to that, only we'll have two sharks instead, and the concept of the game will be to collect as many allies as possible," said Simon. "The shark with the most allies, wins the game."

"What if we tie?" asked Alvin.

"Then, we go to sudden death; both the sharks attempt to dunk each other under the water, and the first shark to dunk the other shark, wins sudden death. Rules are you can only use your hands, no biting, pulling hair, or any other dirty tricks," assured Simon.

"Sounds good," said Alvin. "If I win, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor must participate in anything we do in the pool.

"However," said Brittany. "If I win, you have to leave us alone."

"Fine, Britt," agreed Alvin.

"Okay, everybody needs to get out of the pool, so we can begin," said Simon.

All six of them exited the pool, and stood on the outside of the pool, awaiting further instruction from Simon.

"The two sharks will be Alvin and Brittany," said Simon. "Whenever you're ready, sharks, yell "sharks and minnows!"

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other from across the pool, and yelled, "sharks and minnows!" Everybody dived into the pool, trying to stay away from deep parts of the water. Alvin swam after Theodore first, and tagged him, along with Simon, then started after Jeanette, but was shocked that Brittany had already tagged Jeanette and Eleanor, meaning they were tied.

"Looks like we are going to sudden death, Britt," said Alvin, with an evil chuckle.

"Looks like it, Alvin," replied Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany walked toward each other, through the hot water, and stood nose-to-nose, ready for sudden death. Both of them put their paws on each other's shoulders, and prepared to dunk each other, once Simon gives the command.

"Ready, sharks?" asked Simon.

"Ready," replied Alvin and Brittany, simultaneously.

"Dunk!"

Alvin and Brittany thrust all their strength in their arms, down on each other's shoulders, trying not to fall. Both of them were evenly matched, and nobody was really falling, so the others decided to add in some challenges. Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette started to splash some water on Alvin and Brittany, so that they could speed up sudden death, and it was working. Alvin and Brittany were starting to loosen up, struggling to keep a grip on each other, and complaining about the water getting in their eyes. Both of them were soaked, as they were starting to lose strength, and the winner was close to being declared.

The others splashed more water on Alvin and Brittany, until finally, one of them lost grip, and was dunked under the water. The winner of the sudden death round, was Brittany, as she celebrated. Alvin rose from under the water, and spat some water out of his mouth, disappointed that he had lost to Brittany. As a result, Alvin grabbed Brittany's legs, while she was distracted, and dunked her under the water. Brittany should've been prepared for that, seeing Alvin isn't one to play by the rules, and do exactly the opposite.

Alvin re-emerged from the water, laughing hysterically, as Brittany rose from the water, soaked to death.

"So, that's how you want to play?!" exclaimed Brittany, as she dunked Alvin. "Let's play!"

Alvin emerged from the water. "Thought you'd never ask, Britt," replied Alvin, as he attempted to dunk Brittany, but was stopped by water being splashed in his face, following another dunk from Brittany.

While Alvin and Brittany continued their activity, the others went to another side of the pool, and relaxed for the rest of their time in the spring.

* * *

After an hour of being in the spring, Desiree showed up to escort the Chipmunks and Chipettes out of the springs, to a new activity.

"Did you enjoy your time in the spring?" asked Desiree.

"Yes. It was very relaxing," said Jeanette.

"I agree," said Eleanor.

"It was a very pleasant experienced," said Simon.

"It was very fun!" expressed Theodore.

Alvin and Brittany were too exhausted to answer, so they just nodded their heads.

"Very good," said Desiree. "Now, follow me, so we can serve you with some food."

The mentioning of food, caused Theodore to get excited, because all he had ate that day, was trail mix.

"As long as it isn't any type of meat, we would be happy follow you," assured Simon.

Everybody received looks of disgust on their faces, from the mentioning of meat.

"No worries. There's multiple things we serve here, and many of them don't have meat," said Desiree, assuring them.

"Good, now let's get to the nearest cafeteria!" commanded Theodore. "I'm starving!"

Desiree chuckled, then led the Chipmunks and Chipettes to the café.

 **Thanks for reading! I didn't want to make this chapter too long, and would like to save some content for chapter five, and sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully you enjoyed, and please leave reviews! Special thanks to my sister who helped me come up with the pool activity, along with some Facebook friends who helped me come up with the idea of them staying at the resort. What do you think will happen next? Plus, I hope I've succeeded in making this funny, like the movies. Until next time, take care :)**


	5. Lunch and the Hike

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, but I figured I deserved at least eleven reviews for all my hard work. Anywho, what do you think is going to happen next is the Chipmunk's and Chipette's big adventure, and who do you think is Dave's captor? Tell me in a review, but I believe you'll be shocked. I've said too much already, anyways what do you guys think of the story? Good? Bad? Excellent? I've already been told it's better than Chipwrecked, so that says alot, and the chances of a sequel are looking pretty high, but won't be up for at least two or more years.**

 **Another thing, I'm writing a script called, "The Loner and the Hybrid" at the moment, and I need your opinion; should I make it a fanfic or not, but be aware it would be in a script format. If not, I can provide a link for people interested, just tell me in a review. That's enough from me, on with the show! Here's chapter five!**

Desiree lead the Chipmunks and Chipettes down a long hall, toward the cafeteria, causing their noses to twitch from the smell of the food, especially Theodore. The six chipmunks were getting anxious, as Desiree led them into a large room, where other guests of the resort were enjoying an afternoon lunch. Most of the guests were in their late sixties and seventies, struggling to eat their food. Brittany expressed a look of disgust on her face, due to that "old people" smell lingering in the air; a smell that made her quiver. Alvin folded his arms, and let out a long sigh of disappointment.

"Man, we need to pump up the atmosphere! A little help guys?!" exclaimed Alvin.

Alvin hopped onto a table, where an old man and woman sat doing some crossword puzzles. Alvin's sudden appearance startled the couple, as Alvin snapped his fingers, and started to sing a song, along with the rest of the group.

 _ **"Get Your Good Time On" starts playing**_

 _ **Hey whatcha doin sitting down?**_

 _ **Don't you know it's time to rock out?**_

 _ **Run around get your body off the ground**_

 _ **It's a party when we're going to rock out**_

 _ **Get loud in the crowd**_

 _ **Come on everybody shout out**_

 _ **When we're all together**_

 _ **It's a guaranteed freak out**_

 _ **When you come around, so you know**_

 _ **You better get up and run**_

 _ **It's time, it's time**_

 _ **You better do what you're told**_

 _ **Party goin' on, and you know you wanna join in**_

 _ **And, you know you're feeling kinda strong**_

 _ **So, go and get it on**_

 _ **It's a good time, go and get your good time on**_

 _ **Hey you, if you're ready let's go**_

 _ **I know a place not too many people know**_

 _ **We can rock out**_

 _ **We can put on a show, everyone**_

 _ **Until, it's time to go home**_

 _ **Get loud in the crowd**_

 _ **Come on everybody shout out**_

 _ **When we're all together**_

 _ **It's a guaranteed freak out**_

 _ **When you come around, so you know**_

 _ **You better get up and run**_

 _ **It's time, it's time**_

 _ **You better do what you're told**_

 _ **Party goin' on, and you know you wanna join in**_

 _ **And, you know you're feeling kinda strong**_

 _ **So, go and get it on**_

 _ **It's a good time, go and get your good time on**_

 _ **It's a good time, go and get your good time on**_

 _ **Get out, and go and have a good time**_

 _ **Go crazy, and go and have a good time**_

 _ **Call a friend, and go and have a good time**_

 _ **Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.**_

 _ **A little fun never hurt no one**_

 _ **A little fun never hurt no one**_

 _ **When you come around, so you know**_

 _ **You better get up and run**_

 _ **It's time, it's time**_

 _ **You better do what you're told**_

 _ **Party goin' on, and you know you wanna join in**_

 _ **And, you know you're feeling kinda strong**_

 _ **So, go and get it on**_

 _ **It's a good time, go and get your good time on**_

 _ **It's a good time, go and get your good time on**_

 _ **It's a good time, go and get your good time on**_

 _ **Get out, and go and have a good time**_

 _ **Go crazy, and go and have a good time**_

 _ **Call a friend, and go and have a good time**_

 _ **Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.**_

The performance had caused every guest to get on their feet, and dance to the music, causing them to feel twenty years younger. It had been a long while since the Chipmunks and Chipettes had performed that song, and they even felt better, and even managed to forget about their situation for a second. Even Desiree had gotten down to the beat, and started headbanging, and dancing like a maniac. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were happy they were still bringing joy to others, despite all that had happened recently. All of them expressed smiles, even though they were still aware of everything going on.

The old couples applauded, then returned to their seats, while the Chipmunks and Chipettes hopped onto a table. Desiree handed all six of them a single menu, due to them only needing one.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, after you guys decide what you want," said Desiree.

All six of them nodded their heads, then examined the menu, deciding what they want. To avoid any meals with meat in them, the Chipmunks and Chipettes immediately resorted to the breakfast menu, where they all spotted something they all loved; waffles. All six of them decided on the waffles, excluding the bacon that came with the dish. Desiree returned to the table.

"Have you decided what you guys want?" asked Desiree.

"Waffles!" exclaimed the Chipmunks and Chipettes, in unison.

The decision startled Desiree a little, nearly dropping her pen and small notebook.

"Okay," replied Desiree, still a bit startled. "Would you like bacon with that?"

"No!" exclaimed all six, in unison.

Desiree nearly dropped her things, seeing the disgusted looks on the Chipmunks and Chipettes faces.

"Very well. What about anything to drink?"

"Milk's fine," assured Simon, before any of the others could think of anything else that would cause a sugar rush.

Desiree wrote on her small notebook, then retrieved the menu from the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Alright. Coming right up, guys," said Desiree, as she walked off.

Once Desiree was out of sight, the Chipmunks and Chipettes resorted to friendly conversation, while waiting for their food.

"Thanks for the buzzkill, bro," said Alvin, referring to Simon not letting him decide his beverage for himself.

"Alvin, the last thing we need is you bouncing off the walls from a sugar rush, so I figured I'd stop the madness before it could even start," replied Simon.

Alvin only responded with an annoyed face, glaring at Simon. Simon rolled his eyes, seeing this as only a temporary thing, due to Simon living with Alvin for sixteen years, and knowing how Alvin works.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Brittany.

"What do you mean, Brittany?" replied Simon.

"How are we going to get from here to Las Vegas?"

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that, due to too many distractions."

"I know. That spring really did the trick," said Jeanette

"I totally forgot about everything," added Eleanor.

"Me too," added Theodore.

Simon thought deeply for a second, wondering what their next move should be.

"My suggestion is we rest here, for tonight, so we are energized, then tomorrow we should ask around for some help, because we are still over eighty miles from Las Vegas," suggested Simon. "What do you guys think?"

"I like it, because I need a nice rest, before I get wrinkles!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Great plan, Simon," agreed Jeanette. "Surely there's someone here who is willing to help us out."

"Yeah, of course there is," agreed Eleanor.

"As long as it gets us closer to Dave," said Theodore.

"What about you, Alvin?" asked Simon.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," agreed Alvin.

"Okay, then it's settled. We rest here tonight, then tomorrow, we ask around. Not the most clever plan, but it works, I suppose," assured Simon.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Desiree, carrying a platter with six separate plates carrying two large waffles on each, next two a small pint of milk.

"Here ya go, guys," said Desiree, as she handed them their plates.

"Thank you so much, Desiree," said Theodore, diving into his food.

"Sure thing, guys. If you need anything, just call for me, okay."

"We will, and thank you for taking us in," said Simon.

"I heard you guys had been through a lot from Howard, and asked me to help you as much as possible."

"We appreciate the help," said Eleanor.

"That spring water helped a ton," added Brittany.

"I knew it would," said Desiree. "If you guys need anything, just let me know."

"Sure thing," said Alvin.

Desiree walked off, as the Chipmunks and Chipettes ate their waffles, and drank their milk.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Desiree returned to the table, and gathered up the clean plates.

"Did you guys enjoy your meal?" asked Desiree.

"It was splendid!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Indeed," assured Simon.

"Delicious!" agreed Theodore.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Eleanor.

"Messy, but great," assured Brittany.

"Magnificent!" agreed Jeanette.

"Hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed the waffles, now wait here, so I can escort you to your next activity," commanded Desiree.

All six of them nodded their heads in agreement, as Desiree walked off.

"Where do you think we're going next?" asked Theodore.

"Not sure, bro," said Alvin.

"I just wish Dave were here right now," replied Theodore.

Alvin and Simon comforted their youngest sibling.

"We'll find him, soon enough," assured Simon.

"I hope you're right," replied Theodore.

Desiree returned to the table, and signalled the Chipmunks and Chipettes to follow her to their next destination. All six of them hopped from the table, and followed Desiree to wherever they were going, which had to be outdoors, due to her leading them to the outside.

Outside, the sun was close to setting, and a cool breeze blew that seemed to make the Chipmunks and Chipettes feel more relieved, similar to the same effect the spring water had on all six of them.

"Last activity of the day is a small hike to a spot with an astounding view," said Desiree.

"A hike?" questioned Alvin.

"You'll see why it's one of the most popular reasons people come here, once you see the view," assured Desiree.

"Fine," agreed Alvin.

"Follow me, and stay together, because there are predators."

All six agreed, and followed Desiree onto the hiking trail, named Glory Hill. The trail was very flat, with very little hard terrain, but the Chipmunks and Chipettes still stayed together, so they wouldn't get separated from each other or encounter any predators. The group had hiked up the trail for over twenty minutes, until they finally came to a flat mountain top, with an open view of the night sky, and a visible view for miles. The view was beautiful, and had a visibility for miles. The open night sky was full of dozens of different star patterns, causing Simon to start talking like an Einstein.

Alvin stood next to Brittany, staring at the wondrous night sky, and forgetting all that had happened in the past couple of days. He was too mesmerized by the astounding view that he hadn't realized that he and Brittany had gripped each other's paws. Everybody else noticed them gripping paws, and were immediately shocked, because Brittany wasn't freaking out, and the two weren't fighting. Instead of alerting them, the rest of the group just let them be, and enjoyed the peaceful view from the mountain top.

Everybody just stared at the view, mesmerized, until Desiree alerted them.

"Hey guys, we need to get back, before it gets too dark to see the trail," said Desiree, snapping Alvin and Brittany out their daze.

Alvin and Brittany caught themselves holding paws, and immediately released them.

"What the..?!" shouted Alvin.

Brittany just gasped, because she was so mesmerized that she had been unaware she had gripped Alvin's paw. Both of them shook their heads, and resorted to arguing, but were quickly interrupted.

"Guys, this isn't the time to argue," commanded Desiree. "We need to go."

Alvin and Brittany agreed, and followed Desiree down the trail, along with others, away from danger.

* * *

Back in their room, Alvin and Brittany continued to argue.

"What the big idea, Britt!?" yelled Alvin.

"Me?! You grabbed my paw, Seville!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Well, so did you!"

"I'd never do anything like that, Alvin!"

Everyone was getting tired of Alvin and Brittany's arguing, so they interrupted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" they yelled in unison.

"We can tell you exactly what happened!" interrupted Eleanor.

"Both of you grabbed paws at the same time, because you were mesmerized by the view!" exclaimed Simon.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other with stupid looks.

"Hmpf! I'm going to take a shower!" said Brittany, as she slammed the bathroom door.

Alvin just stood with his eyes bulged, and a confused look on his face. Simon rushed over to him.

"Si, did I really do that?" asked Alvin.

"Uh, yeah. You did Alvin, whether you want to believe me or not," replied Simon. "However, we need to focus on tomorrow, and getting to Las Vegas, rather than something like you and Brittany holding paws."

"Right," agreed Alvin. "Even though, I think I've already found us someone who can help us."

"Really? Who?" asked Simon.

"Desiree. She said she'd help us with anything."

"Don't you think that escorting us to Las Vegas is a little extreme?"

"You got a better idea, smart guy?"

"Well, uh, no."

"Then I don't see no problem in my suggestion."

"That's actually a good idea, Alvin," interrupted Jeanette.

"Yeah, I agree with Alvin," added Eleanor.

"So do I, even though I don't want to," agreed Brittany, exiting the bathroom covered by a large amount of cloth.

"Then it's settled. We'll ask her in the morning, but for now, we need to focus on getting some rest," assured Alvin.

"I hope this plan of yours works," said Simon, as he settled into his side of the bed.

"Have none of my plans ever worked?!" replied Alvin.

"I'm not going to answer that question," said Simon, with a sigh.

 **That's it for now, guys! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE leave reviews, so I can get the boost I need to update faster! Anyways, what do you think is going to happen next?! Let me know in a review, and special thanks to everyone who has bothered to leave reviews! Reviews = faster updates, so plz leave reviews, and don't forget to follow and favorite, because that helps alot too! Thanks so much to a friend of mine on FB for the song suggestion, and I do not own "Get Your Good Time On" all rights belong to Bagdasarian Productions! Until next time, take care guys! :)**


	6. The Final Day At the Resort

**Hey guys! I told you I'd update faster if I received reviews, so since you were generous enough to do so, I updated for you! Plz keep this up, because it helps more than you think! I received many positive reviews about last chapter, so apparently you guys are enjoying this version of AATC 4, so I won't bother asking if you are enjoying, because I can see clearly that you are :)**

 **In this chapter we meet a new character, which was legally borrowed to me by a Facebook friend, so hopefully you enjoy this new character, because they can be a rowdy bunch! Thank you for the support everyone, and without further interruption, here's chapter six! :)**

The next morning, the Chipmunks and Chipettes woke up bright and early, so they could get a good start to the day, before it heated up too much. Everyone was already dressed, but it took them longer than needed, due to Brittany freaking out about her hair looking like a rat's nest, when it didn't even look like one, but the group was used to Brittany's overreactions about her hair, and saw it as no surprise at all. After a half hour of waiting for Brittany to fix her hair, the gang exited the room, into the hall, immediately catching the smell of breakfast. All of their stomachs started to grumble from the lingering smell of delicious food.

"Perhaps we should eat some breakfast first," suggested Jeanette.

"I agree," said Simon. "We will need all the energy we can get, so breakfast sounds like a great idea."

"Maybe that nice lady will be there to serve the food," said Theodore.

"Hopefully," said Alvin. "It would be best to just ask her upfront, and not prolong it."

"For once, I agree," said Simon.

"One problem," said Brittany. "Does anybody even know the way to the cafeteria?"

"No," said Jeanette. "But, that's why we have noses, Britt. To seek out food."

"Okay, Jean," replied Brittany. "I don't need a full lecture."

"I wasn't planning on giving you one, but okay, Britt."

"Can we please stop talking, and focus on getting some breakfast?!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Fine, Alvin," replied Brittany. "Don't get your acorns in a bunch."

Alvin didn't respond to Brittany's reply, because he was unsure how to even reply to her, and focused on the task at hand. All six of them took a big sniff of the scent of food, and used their noses to find the cafeteria which didn't take long, because it wasn't very far away. The six chipmunks hopped onto a nearby, open table, and waited for somebody to come and serve them. It wasn't long before they were served by a waiter which just happened to be Desiree.

"Well, you guys are up quite early. Not the time I'd expect a bunch of kids to be up at," said Desiree.

Simon decided to ask the question, seeing everybody was a bit shy to ask. "Aside from that, we have a favor to ask, if you wouldn't mind," asked Simon.

"What is it?"

"We are in need of a way to get to Las Vegas, and we were wondering if you'd be willing to help us get there."

"Oh my. That's a big favor to ask."

"So, can you help us or not?" interrupted Alvin.

"Well, I would have to wait until later, and depending on the hours I have left to work, it all depends. Let me see what I can do, and I'll get back to you later, okay?"

"Sure thing," replied Simon, giving Alvin a nasty look.

Desiree smiled, then proceeded to serving the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"So, what would you Chipmunks like for breakfast?" she asked.

"How bout' the same stuff as yesterday?" suggested Simon.

"Sounds good," said Alvin.

"Perfect!" said Theodore.

"Sounds yummy," said Jeanette.

"Yum yum," said Eleanor.

"Good enough, for now," said Brittany.

"Okay then," said Desiree. "How bout' a beverage?"

"Milk's fine," said Simon, as the others agreed.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes with your food," agreed Desiree, as she walked off.

While Desiree was preparing the Chipmunks and Chipettes' food, the six chipmunks returned to friendly conversation.

"Looks like we're stuck here for awhile," said Alvin.

"I suppose," replied Simon.

"I don't mind," said Brittany. "I could go for another splash in the spring water, because it really helped to calm my nerves, despite Alvin's behavior."

"Who are you? My mother?" objected Alvin.

"I'm just saying the truth, and everyone here knows that you can't handle the truth."

"No argument there," agreed Simon.

"Thanks for the backup, Simon," said Alvin, in an angry tone.

"I'm not going to start a commotion here, Alvin," assured Simon.

"Still, you're my brother! Have some brotherly respect, and at least try to back me up!"

"How can I backup something that is clearly true?"

The others were getting fed up with constant arguing, especially Theodore.

"ENOUGH!" snapped Theodore.

Simon and Alvin looked at their youngest sibling, feeling guilty.

"Why must there always be arguing between you two?!" exclaimed Theodore. "You guys are brothers, not enemies, so why do you act as if you are enemies toward each other?! I don't like it, and wish it would just stop!"

The entire room was silent from Theodore's outburst, and Simon and Alvin looked at their brother, feeling terrible for making Theodore feel as if they were enemies to each other.

"Theodore's right," said Jeanette. "You two really need to start acting more like brothers, and not argue over every little thing. I mean Brittany and me sometimes argue, but not as often as you two."

"You're right, Jeanette," agreed Simon. "Alvin and I need to argue less, and be more like brothers."

"Indeed," agreed Jeanette.

"We're sorry, Theodore," said Simon, while nudging Alvin, as a sign to agree with him.

"Yeah, we're sorry, Theo," agreed Alvin.

Theodore smiled, showing he accepted their apology. Simon and Alvin were relieved that the crisis was over, as Simon got a sudden urge in his body to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me, guys, but I need to use the restroom," said Simon, jumping from the table.

"Hurry back, Si," yelled Alvin, as Simon rushed to the restroom. "That was strange. Don't you guys think?"

"Yeah, Simon has been acting strange for awhile," said Jeanette.

"What do you mean, Jeanette?" asked Alvin. "In what kind of way?"

"Ever since he returned to himself, after becoming Simone."

"Now that you mention it, he was acting strange, back at the gas station. He was talking to somebody, but there was nobody there."

"What do you suppose could be the problem, Alvin?"

"I'm not sure, Jeanette. I'm not sure."

* * *

In the bathroom, Simon finished up his business, and proceeded to washing his paws, using only a speck of some soap off of a soap bar. Once Simon was done washing his paws, he dried them off, by shaking them and blowing on them. As Simon turned to leave, he heard a faint voice saying his name, so he turned around, only to see nothing but thin air.

"I must be hearing things," said Simon, as he turned to leave again, but was stopped by the faint voice again.

Simon turned around again, and once again, there was nothing, but the faint voice spoke again, saying something. Simon listened closely to the voice, and out of the voice he caught the words, "look into the mirror." As much as he didn't want to, his curiosity overpowered him, and he looked into the mirror, only to see Simone staring at him.

"Bonjour, mon ami," said Simone.

"What do you want!?" exclaimed Simon, frozen in place.

"Mon ami, you mistake my reasons. I'm not here to haunt you, Simon. I'm here to help you."

"Wh-What do you mean? What do I need help with?"

"Calm down, mon ami. I'm only here to warn you that you might want to reconsider finding David, as soon as you get to where you are planning to go. David is safe, but going after him suddenly, isn't the best idea. Take these words into consideration, Simon, and be safe, mon ami."

Simone vanished from the mirror, replacing it with Simon's reflection. Simon didn't know what to think of what he had just experienced, nor to believe Simone's words or not. What did he mean, and was he even telling the truth? Simon shook his head, and jumped from the sink, onto the floor, and exited the bathroom rubbing his head, debating whether or not to believe Simone's warning.

* * *

"What took you so long, Si?" asked Alvin.

Simon didn't answer, because he was too shocked from his encounter with Simone to even speak.

"Uh, hello?! Earth to Simon?!" said Alvin, in an attempt to snap Simon out of his daze.

"Just let him be, Alvin," said Jeanette. "He'll snap out it, eventually."

"I hope that you're right," said Alvin, concerned for Simon.

A few minutes later, Desiree returned to the table with their waffles and milk. She gently sat the platter down, and presented each chipmunk with their plates, separately, along with their ice cold milk.

"There ya go, chipmunks," said Desiree, gathering up the platter. As she turned to leave, she noticed Simon. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh," said Jeanette. "We're not sure. He just returned from the restroom, and he has been this way since."

"Well, let me know if he needs anything, because he doesn't look so good."

"Will do," said Alvin. "He's been this way ever since our days of being stranded on an island."

"Wow. You chipmunks have been through alot."

"Tell me about it! I had to be responsible for a whole three days, because Mr. Simone had to take my place as "the Fun One!"

Desiree looked at Alvin with a strange look, because she was clueless about Simone.

"It's a long story and dreadful story," assured Brittany.

"Yeah. We were nearly BBQ'd by a volcano," added Jeanette.

"Not to mention my sprained ankle!" exclaimed Eleanor.

"Huh?" questioned Brittany. "That's not the dreadful stuff I was talking about; I was talking about my reputation as "the Pretty One" being diminished!"

Jeanette and Eleanor let out long sighs, knowing their sister's personality all too well. Desiree looked at the Chipmunks and Chipettes, feeling terrible that they had been through so much. "Tell you what. I'll try and see if I can't get off earlier, because I see that you six have been through very much," said Desiree. "Either way, I promise to help you guys."

All six of the chipmunks' eyes bulged, and they expressed a smile on their faces. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all expressed their thanks, causing Desiree to smile. Once the celebration ended, everybody returned to eating, because they were going to need all the energy they could get for the day ahead.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished, the Chipmunks and Chipettes returned to their room, awaiting Desiree to assist them in getting to Las Vegas. Simon had come out of his daze a little, but couldn't help but think about what Simone had told him, but at the same time didn't know if to believe his alter ego or not, and he didn't dare to tell the others about it, because they would just think he was crazy. He just kept his thoughts to himself, so he could save them for another time, when they were needed.

Alvin noticed Simon, and grabbed a pillow from the bed he was standing on, and threw it at Simon, knocking him out of his daze. Simon at first was angry, but he was also relieved to finally be out of his daze, so he didn't retaliate, only tossed it back onto the bed. Alvin was shocked from Simon's reaction, and rushed to his brother's side.

"Uh, Simon? Are you okay? I threw a pillow at you, and you didn't retaliate," said Alvin.

"I'm fine, Alvin. I'm glad you did that, because I needed that to come out of my daze, so thank you, Alvin," replied Simon, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Uh? Okay?" said Alvin, as Simon walked off. "What happened to Simon?!"

Jeanette noticed Alvin in confusion, so she walked over to him to assist him. "Alvin, I think Simon is still suffering from his days on the island as Simone," she said.

"What do you mean, Jeanette?" asked Alvin.

"It's a condition that most people get after coming out of something like us getting stranded on an island. Simon is traumatized from being Simone, and might still think he is Simone.

"All this science is making my head hurt!"

"It's not science, Alvin. It's a theory. I really think that's what's wrong with Simon."

"You really think so?"

"I believe so. Like I said, it's only a theory, but I can't be completely sure."

"Gah! All this "theory" stuff is giving me a headache!"

"Well, I tried."

Jeanette turned from Alvin, and hopped onto a bed, returning to looking at a magazine she found in one of the drawers of the dresser, next to the bed, while Brittany was in the shower.

* * *

An hour passed, before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" yelled Eleanor.

The door opened, and sure enough, it was Desiree, only this time she wasn't in her usual uniform, but more like regular street clothes.

"I've got good news, and bad news, guys," said Desiree. "The good news, is I can escort you to Las Vegas, but the bad news, is I cannot escort you all the way to where you want to go, because I'm on a time schedule."

"About how far can you take us, Desiree?" asked Theodore.

"I'm afraid only about fifty miles, which is over halfway, but no worries, I'm sure you can find help in the place I'm taking you," said Desiree.

"Which is?" asked Alvin.

"A small concert/carnival about thirty miles out of Las Vegas, and I figured since it's a concert, and you six are very famous singing groups, it would fit you perfectly."

"That's actually perfect," said Eleanor.

"Yeah, it does fit our genre, perfect," added Brittany. "And, since there's no other choice, I guess we have no other choice."

"Right," said all six in unison.

"Then I guess it's settled, so follow me," said Desiree.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes obeyed, and followed Desiree out of the room, to the outside, until they stopped next to a Ford Mustang convertible.

"That's your car!?" exclaimed Alvin, shocked at the vehicle.

"Sure is," replied Desiree. "What? Did you expect someone like me to not have a car like a Mustang convertible?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, it's my most treasured possession."

"It's awesome!"

"Well, hop in, remember, I'm on a time schedule."

"Right," said all six in unison.

Desiree opened the car door, so the Chipmunks and Chipettes jumped into the car. Alvin took shotgun, while the other five sat in the back, and Desiree assisted in helping them buckle up. Once all six were buckled up, Desiree hopped into the driver seat, and started up the car, startling all the chipmunks, except Alvin. Desiree revved up the engine, causing the whole car to vibrate, and scare the the Chipmunks in the back seat, while Alvin just yelled "YEAH!"

"Ready, chipmunks?" said Desiree.

Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were too startled to answer, but Desiree took it as a "yes," so she slipped on some sunglasses, and shifted the car into reverse, pulling out onto the main highway to Las Vegas.

"And, away we go!" she yelled, as she sped off down the road.

* * *

About an hour later, Desiree pulled into a heavily crowded area, which was supposedly the concert/carnival she had been talking about before.

"Well, guys, this is where we depart," said Desiree. "Good luck in getting to Las Vegas."

"Thank you for all your help, and all the hospitality you gave us," said Simon.

"No problem. Just find some help in the most common place you would find it, and you'll get to Las Vegas."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Alvin, as he hopped out of the vehicle, along with the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"You'll see, when you least expect it," replied Desiree, as she sped off, back to the resort.

"I still don't understand what she means," said Alvin.

"Me either," said Brittany. "Now, we are back to fending for ourselves!"

"We are, but we are much closer to our goal than before, Brittany," assured Simon.

"I suppose you're right," replied Brittany.

"In the meantime, let's try and find some help," said Alvin.

"Good idea," replied Brittany, as they moved toward the entrance to the carnival/concert.

Right as the Chipmunks and Chipettes reached the entrance, Brittany was suddenly lifted into a tree, in a net.

"What the?!" exclaimed Brittany from the tree. "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

Suddenly, out of the darkness stood a female chipmunk with long auburn hair, blue eyes, and dressed in mostly black clothing.

"Darn it! You ruined my prank!" said the chipmunk.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Simon.

"Well, if you must know, my name is Ashly!"

 **Well, that's all for now! Next update will be in about a weeks time or something like that, so keep a lookout! Remember to leave reviews, follow, and favorite this story, and who do you think this mysterious "Ashly" is? Is she good? Bad? Leave a review on it, and thanks for reading :) Until next time, take care everyone!**


	7. Nate

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for ya, and I won't bother asking the question, because I received nothing but positive feedback from last chapter, and I believe that as things keep going in this direction, you can expect a sequel in about two years! Anyways, what do you think of our mysterious new character? Some thought she was good, and some others thought she was going be a bad influence toward Alvin, as far as romance ;)**

 **I can assure to all of you, that is not the case, and I'm never going to do mixed couples, so don't worry about that :) Now that that is out of the way, what do you think will happen to the Chipmunks and Chipettes in their new environment? Only one way to find out, and that is to keep reading on ;) Enough chatter; on with the show! Here's chapter seven!**

Everyone, excluding Brittany, still struggling in the net trap stared at the mysterious chipmunk, Ashly, as she used one of her sharp claws to free Brittany from the net. Ashly lowered the net, close to the ground, so Brittany wouldn't suffer any sort of injury, then she freed Brittany, who was angry, and at the same time, confused. Brittany stood up from the ground, wiping off the dirt on her shirt, then turned toward Ashly, standing with her arms crossed.

"What's the big idea!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Well, it was designed for my sister, not you!" snapped Ashly.

"What sister!? I don't see any other chipmunk, besides you and the rest of us!"

"She's occupied in the porta-pottie, over there!"

The argument between Brittany and Ashly was broken up by Eleanor.

"QUIET!" yelled Eleanor.

The arguing stopped, and the area was dead-silent for a split second.

"Okay, Ashly. We apologize for the incident," said Simon. "Brittany just overreacts sometimes."

"It's okay, I suppose," replied Ashly, looking at the Chipmunks and Chipettes strange. "Why do you all look so familiar?"

"Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Alvin. "You don't recognize us!?"

Ashly looked at the Chipmunks and Chipettes closer, until it dawned on her.

"Oh! You're the famous chipmunk singing groups, Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!

"Uh, duh!" snapped Alvin.

Simon nudged Alvin in the side, causing Alvin to back up. "Forgive my brother," said Simon. "He can be inappropriate at times."

"It's fine," replied Ashly. "If you'd like, I could show you around, seeing I know this area like the back of my paw."

Brittany interrupted before Simon could say anything. "We think you've already done enough! We'll be fine!"

Brittany led the whole group in, leaving Ashly alone just outside the area, into an unknown area none of them were aware of.

* * *

The entire area was mildly crowded, filled with the lingering scent of tons of carnival foods, causing Theodore to drool just a little bit. The Chipmunks and Chipettes had only been to carnivals when they were scheduled to perform, but had never truly experienced a carnival. Dave preferred not to put them in danger, due to them only being eight inches tall, and the possibility of Alvin doing something crazy on a ride that could possibly break it. It was only for their own safety, which all six of them could understand, and was a major downside to being a chipmunk, if you couldn't have fun on a carnival ride.

"Any ideas on where we should start looking?" asked Alvin.

"Well, Desiree said to look in a place we'd find the most common for help, so I suggest we start looking in a place we'd fit into," assured Simon.

"You think that's what she meant?" asked Jeanette.

"I believe so," replied Simon.

"Okay," said Alvin. "Then where do we start looking, genius?"

"Well, Alvin, where do you think we'd fit in best?" replied Simon.

"My best guess would probably be in a musical environment."

"I agree," said Jeanette.

"That's fine and dandy," said Brittany. "However, where are we going to find a musical environment in a carnival?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that," replied Jeanette.

A depressing feeling filled the Chipmunks and Chipettes for a second, until Theodore spotted a poster, showing the events taking place at the carnival.

"What about this?" suggested Theodore, pointing to a picture on the poster.

The picture was of a chipmunk holding a guitar, dressed like Jimi Hendrix.

"That's perfect, Theo!" exclaimed Alvin.

Theodore smiled. "It's a young guitarist, and he's doing a tribute to Jimi Hendrix concert later tonight."

"I already like this guy!" exclaimed Alvin. "He's a fan of old school music, especially the legend, Jimi Hendrix!"

"You and your old school music," said Brittany, sarcastically.

"What? It's the best!" replied Alvin.

"Uh, if I can interrupt, we need to get moving," objected Simon.

"Right," replied Brittany.

"Sorry, Si," added Alvin.

"We need to get to the amphitheatre, located somewhere in this carnival, but where is it, exactly?" said Simon.

"I don't know, Si," replied Alvin.

"Me either," added Brittany.

"Should we ask someone?" suggested Jeanette.

"Heck no!" snapped Brittany. "Can you imagine what would happen if someone saw us alone and lost?!"

"Good point," replied Jeanette.

"Uh, guys" said Theodore. "There is directions, you know."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" asked Alvin.

"I was trying to, but you were talking too loud."

"Oh."

Alvin face-palmed himself, as Simon spoke up.

"Come on, guys," said Simon. "Let's find this chipmunk."

"Right, " replied the others in unison, as they followed the directions to the amphitheatre.

* * *

Just outside the amphitheatre, the Chipmunks and Chipettes spotted the chipmunk's tour bus, unloading their equipment, which was some old-fashioned equipment, similar to the same set up Hendrix had when he was still alive.

"Something tells me this guy is a huge Hendrix fan," said Alvin.

"Really?" said Brittany, sarcastically. "What was your first clue?"

Alvin ignored Brittany's sarcastic attitude, and focused on the task at hand.

"Alright, how are we going to get his attention?" questioned Simon.

"Come on, Si!" snapped Alvin. "We're talking chipmunks! We can get past security by simply talking to them!"

"We're not going to get anywhere if you keep shouting," assured Simon.

"Ah nuts," replied Alvin.

"I've got a plan, but it isn't a pleasant one," said Simon.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" replied Alvin.

"Unfortunately, yes," assured Simon.

"Oh no, no, no," snapped Alvin. "Ryan and his goons were bad enough. I'm not crawling up a security guard's pants!"

"You got a better idea?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, it's called, "sneak past the guards without being spotted." I'm not going to crawl up a guard's pants"

"How do you propose we get past the guards, Alvin?" asked Simon.

"Britt can distract the guards, by leading them away from the bus, while the rest of us make our way backstage."

Brittany objected. "If you think I'm going to play the "the girl woos the guards as a distraction" game, you are wrong, Alvin."

"Ugh. What do you want?" asked Alvin.

"Hmm. You have to stand up for me against those girls at school, do my math homework for a week, and write a song about me, then perform it in front of the whole school at this year's talent show, " bribed Brittany. "Deal?"

Alvin swallowed a little bit. "Fine. Deal," agreed Alvin, as he shook Brittany's paw.

"I'll be looking forward to that song, Alvin. Now, watch and learn," she said, as she walked toward the security guards, doing a strange walk.

The five chipmunks watched as Brittany managed to lead the guards away from the tour bus, in mere seconds.

"Impressive," said Simon.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of people she had to woo, just so we could survive our years in the orphanage," said Eleanor. "She's practically a professional at this tactic."

Once the guards were out of sight, the five chipmunks made their way past the bus, onto backstage, where they watched for the chipmunk performing later on. The chipmunks wouldn't be too hard to spot, because he was their height, and he would stick out like a sore thumb, due to him being dressed like Jimi Hendrix. However, there was no sign of the chipmunk.

"Talk about a Houdini!" exclaimed Alvin. "How hard is it to spot a chipmunk in a Jimi Hendrix outfit?!"

"Maybe he's not off the bus yet," suggested Jeanette.

"Maybe so, Jeanette," said Simon. "Now, what do you propose we do?"

"Uh, Si, did you forget that we too are famous?" questioned Alvin.

"Due to all that has happened in the past couple days, yes I have, Alvin," replied Simon.

"We can just walk onto the bus, and not have too much trouble," assured Alvin.

"I don't know, Alvin," said Jeanette. "Maybe in LA we are famous, but out here without Dave, we are just a bunch of lost kids."

"You got a better idea, Jeanette?" asked Alvin.

"Uh, no," replied Jeanette.

"Then what are we waiting for," said Alvin, as he made his way toward the bus, only to be stopped by the same guards, carrying Brittany by the collar of her shirt."

Alvin gave Brittany a dirty look, as he was picked up by a guard by the hood of his hoodie.

"What's a bunch of kids like you doing back here?" said one of the guards.

Simon stepped out from behind a giant amplifier, hoping to save his brother and Brittany.

"Sir, we only seek help from the young chipmunk performing tonight," said Simon.

"Oh. Then you kids are in the wrong place. If you want to talk to Nate, he's over there in that old Volkswagen van," replied the guard, setting Alvin and Brittany back onto the ground.

"Thank you, sir. Sorry about the trouble."

"No problem, kid. Have fun talking to Nate. A little warning though, he smells like rotten fish."

"We'll take our chances. Thank you."

The guards walked off, as Alvin and Brittany met up with the others.

"I'm not sure if I can handle the smell of rotten fish!" exclaimed Brittany.

"I think the guard said that as a rude statement, because that's usually how people address people like Nate," assured Simon.

"What kind of person is Nate, Si?" asked Alvin.

"What we used to be, Alvin," replied Simon. "We used to be amateur singers too, until Ian managed to get us into the "high times."

"Oh, I get it."

"Really?"

"No."

"I figured as much."

Brittany interrupted. "Ehem! If you two are done with you jibber jabber, I'd like to get this over with!"

"Oh. Right," said Simon. "Let's get this over with."

All six of them made their way over to an old, beat up, Volkswagen van, similar to "the Mystery Machine" in Scooby Doo. The door to the van was open, with a young chipmunk playing a Fender Statorcastor, wearing a traditional Jimi Hendrix outfit. Next to him was a human wearing a 70's style outfit as well, which the Chipmunks and Chipettes supposed was his driver.

"Excuse me," said Simon.

The young guitarist stopped playing his guitar, and looked at the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"What's your business?" asked Nate, in an Australian accent.

"We were just wondering if you could help us, Nate," replied Simon.

"No. I'm too busy, and need to practice for the big show."

Simon turned to the others. "Well, we tried."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Bro, move aside. You need to learn to be more assertive."

Alvin shoved Simon aside, and approached the young guitarist.

"Didn't you hear me?" said Nate. "I'm too busy to help a bunch of kids."

"KIDS!" exclaimed Alvin. "FIRST OF ALL, NATE, WE ARE NOT KIDS! WE ARE THE FAMOUS SINGING GROUPS, ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, AND THE CHIPETTES! YOU DARE TO TALK TO US LIKE THIS?!"

Nate was froze. "Did you just say that you are the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes?"

"YEAH! Don't ya recognize the big "A" on my hoodie?!" replied Alvin, pointing to the A on his hoodie.

"My apologies for my behavior! I'm a huge fan of all six of you, and you are also my inspiration for becoming a guitarist!"

"That's more like it. Now, I'll ask again. Can you help us?"

"Of course! I owe you for the way I acted!"

"Do you think your driver can get us to Las Vegas, because we need to find Dave, our manager."

"After the show. I have contacts in Las Vegas that would be willing to help in any way possible."

Alvin smiled. "Thank you, Nate. For your gratitude, we will do something for you in return."

"Thank you, Alvin! I have a question concerning tonight's performance."

"What is it, Nate?"

"Can you give me any tips on making my performance any better?"

Alvin was confused on what Nate meant, and turned to Simon. Simon knew what Alvin was referring to, so he walked closer to Nate.

"What is it?" asked Simon.

"Nate needs help in making his performance better," replied Alvin. "Dave usually handles all of that stuff, or our techs."

Simon sighed. "Step aside. I believe this is where I come in."

Alvin backed away from Nate, and took a seat on a spare seat in the van.

* * *

After an hour of Simon modifying Nate's guitar setup, along with friendly conversation, Nate's guitar had a whole new sound to it. The guitar had a "Hendrix" sound to it, along with some changes in gain, treble, and bass to the pedals he used to add more effects to the sound of the guitar. The guitar sounded more professional, and even Nate was impressed after playing a sample of the Star Spangled Banner in Hendrix's style.

"I think that should do it," said Simon.

"Thank you so much, and sorry for the way I acted to you six," replied Nate.

"No problem. Now, go out there and show the entire crowd what you are made of."

"Will do."

Nate grabbed his guitar, and exited the van, onto the stage.

"Cross your fingers guys," said Simon. "I did all I could."

"Are you kidding, Si?! He's going to sound great," assured Alvin.

"I hope you're right."

Alvin put his paw on Simon's shoulder, and listened as Nate's performance began, with the Star Spangled Banner.

* * *

The performance lasted for nearly two hours, ending with an encore performance, meaning it was a complete success. Nate walked back to the van, expressing a wide smile.

"So, how did the concert go?" asked Eleanor.

"Excellent!" replied Nate. "I've never had that big of an audience before! I couldn't believe how many people showed up!"

"You should've seen our first concert," said Alvin.

"Yeah. I bet it was huge," replied Nate.

"It was a party to celebrate the launch of our first album. It was unpleasant, due to someone turning us against our current manager/dad."

"Oh. I'm sorry, mate."

"No problem, Nate. I'm sure you've had bad times as well."

"Too many to count, my friend."

Brittany was getting impatient, so she interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I'd like to get to Las Vegas some time tonight!"

"Right!" replied Nate. "I completely forgot. Hop in, guys."

All six of them made their way into the van, which fit all six of them easily. Nate settled his guitar into its case, and slid it into the van, on the floor, then slid the van door shut, after hopping in too.

"Alright. Next stop, Las Vegas!" said Nate, as the driver accelerated the van out of the fairgrounds, onto the highway leading to Las Vegas.

 **That's all for now, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Nate! What could be next in the Chipmunks and Chipettes big adventure?! Will they find Dave?! Who are these "contacts" that Nate speaks of?! The only way to find out, is to keep reading :) In the next chapter, we will meet all sorts of new characters, and discover something shocking about all of these new characters! Find out in chapter eight, but until next time, take care guys! :)**


	8. Enterprise Estate

**Hello guys! I'm back with chapter eight! I see that many of you enjoyed the last chapter, and that you already think that it's better than the Road Chip! I'm glad I'm succeeding in my goal, and thanks to all of those bothering to review, and sorry it's taking.** **me so long to update, but I've been busy with many things like my novel, the Munkcast, and coming up with more ideas for this, because I felt as if I was rushing, so I took time off to brew new ideas!**

 **As for Halloween, check out episode 29 of the Munkcast for more info! Also, special thanks to everyone who has read my fanfics, because thanks to your support, my first fanfic has hit over 20,000 views, which was my goal! This story by far, is the most successful though, so thank you everyone! One last thing. This story might have a sequel, but if so, will not be up for a couple years, due to a series of MLP fanfics I'll be doing, as my next big project! On with the story! Here's chapter eight!**

It was late, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were fast asleep as Nate's driver pulled up a large estate, guarded by a gate. The sound of a voice on the other side of a PV sound box connected to the gate aroused the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

"Where are we?" asked Alvin, noticing the large house.

Nate peeked into the back seat, noticing the six chipmunks waking up from their short naps.

"You'll find out soon," replied Nate.

The six chipmunks were confused, as the gate to the estate creaked open, piercing their small eardrums. The van pulled up to the estate, with a fountain just outside of the entrance to the large mansion. It looked similar to Ian's old home that the Chipmunks stayed in after Ian tricked them into believing that Dave had called them "rats" behind their backs, only to be Ian's way of separating them from Dave, so he could make a profit without nobody getting in his way, or so he thought.

"Welcome to the Enterprise Estate, chipmunks," said Nate.

After the driver helped Nate out of the van, Nate exited the vehicle, and slid open the van doors, greeting the Chipmunks and Chipettes out of the van. In their minds, the Chipmunks and Chipettes wondered who this estate could belong to, and how had someone like Nate ever come to know the owner. Brittany was astonished at the sight of the mansion, despite it being dark, as she made her way out of the van, along with her sister's and the Chipmunks, all curious to meet the owner.

"Holy nuts!" exclaimed Alvin. "Who in the world owns this place?!"

"A friend of mine, but she prefers to stay out of sight, and dwells in this monolith of a mansion," replied Nate.

"So, it's a girl?" questioned Alvin.

"And, what's wrong with girls?" added Brittany.

"YEAH!" snapped Jeanette and Eleanor in unison.

"Nothing!" claimed Alvin, babbling his words. "It's just usually boys are more likely the gender to be wealthy."

"Says you," said Brittany. "There are many wealthy women in the world, Alvin! Just look at books written by women that have been turned into massive blockbusters, such as Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, and even the Twilight Saga. All of them are women, making a ton of money off of their masterpieces."

"I never took you as a bookworm, Britt," said Alvin.

"I'm not, but I do love the Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen is one beautiful-yet-deadly character."

"Much like you, whenever I tick you off," said Alvin with a chuckle.

"Hold on a sec. Alvin, you think I'm beautiful?" she said blushing.

"I-I...

Alvin couldn't answer, knowing he had managed to trap himself in one awkward situation. Eleanor and Jeanette expressed shocked looks on their faces, because Alvin was never the one to call a girl "beautiful." Brittany was blushing to the point of where it was visible through her fur, and felt happy yet embarrassed as well.

"Britt, you okay?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her daze.

"I'm fine, Jeanette," replied Brittany. "I'm not sure about Alvin though."

Alvin was still trying to find an answer, but due to his own fault, he was stuck, speechless.

"You girls go ahead," interrupted Simon. "We'll handle Alvin."

The Chipettes agreed, and followed Nate into the gigantic estate, while Simon attempted to help his brother through his struggle.

"Theodore, you go ahead too," ordered Simon. "I can handle this, and I think it's best if I do, seeing you don't know much about the "L" word yet."

"Is Alvin okay?" asked Theodore.

"He's fine, Theodore. He's just in need of some mental help right now, and with Dave not here, I'm his only help," comforted Simon.

"Ok, I guess. See you inside," said Theodore, as he scurried into the estate.

After Theodore was out of sight, Simon returned to aiding his brother in his struggle.

"You okay, Alvin?" asked Simon.

"I-I'm not sure, Si," replied Alvin in a shaky voice.

"What are you not sure about?" asked Simon.

"Well, I feel as if I am in l-l-l...

"In what, Alvin?"

"L-L-Love."

Simon was a bit shocked, but kept his mind focused at the task at hand.

"In love with Brittany?" questioned Simon.

"Yes and no," confessed Alvin.

"Why do you doubt you are in love with her, Alvin? Usually, if somebody is in love, it's best not to doubt it, because that only makes the struggle worse."

"I know, but come on, Si! You know me!"

"Yes, and when it comes to love, you are as stubborn as a mule."

"Exactly! It's like my personality forbids me from admitting it!"

"Uh, that would be your pride, Alvin," corrected Simon.

"Not the time, Si," said Alvin in a stubborn tone.

"Sorry, but let me put it to you this way, your pride is what is causing you to struggle, and only you can overcome your pride to end the struggle."

"Yeah, but how do I do that?!"

"That's something that only you can do, Alvin. I can't give you any advice there."

Alvin paused for a second to think of what Simon told him.

"I know it must be confusing right now," said Simon. "But, when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Alvin smiled. "Let's catch up to the others, before we get lost in this mansion looking for them!"

Simon chuckled, as the two chipmunks made their way into the mansion.

* * *

The inside of the mansion was overwhelming, especially to the Chipmunks and Chipettes, seeing they are only eight inches tall. The ceilings were at least twenty feet high, decorated with artwork similar to the Renaissance era, and slick marble tile as flooring. Simon and Alvin managed to catch up to the rest of the group standing next to what looked like an elevator.

"Good, everybody is here," said Nate. "I'm going to take you to meet my friend on the penthouse level of this mansion."

"I'm very curious to meet her," said Brittany. "Her taste in design is of the highest level, in my book."

"Well, she has been around the world, and studied many things, giving her plenty of inspiration for designing this mansion," said Nate.

"Interesting," replied Brittany.

"Enough chitter chatter. She's waiting for us, so would everybody please step into the elevator?" asked Nate.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes obeyed, and stepped into the elevator, following Nate, setting the elevator to travel to the penthouse level. Alvin and Brittany kept their distances, as the elevator ascended to the penthouse, both still leery of their previous encounter. The elevator arrived at the penthouse level quickly, so the Chipmunks and Chipettes stepped out of the crowded elevator, into a top-luxury room, decorated with all sorts of paintings, and a design similar to the President's office in the White House; a circular room, a desk, and a beautiful view of Las Vegas from the window behind the chair, which was turned from them.

The furniture in the room was small, and fit to what seemed like a chipmunk's level, immediately intriguing the Chipmunks and Chipettes, as the chair behind the desk rotated, only to reveal another female chipmunk. She was dressed in black clothing and her hair was sky-blue; almost an exact copy of Brittany as far as features.

"Well, Nate, you've really managed to surprise me this time," said the chipmunk.

"I told you that they were important enough," objected Nate.

"Indeed they are," replied the chipmunk. "My name is Sophia, and I hear that you six are in need of assistance."

"We need to find our guardian, Dave," stated Simon. "He's been supposedly kidnapped."

"Do you know how he was kidnapped, so my agents can possibly find him easier?" asked Sophia.

"For starters, he was taken in a tour bus!" exclaimed Alvin.

"That's helpful, but seeing there's tons of tour buses in Las Vegas, it would be pretty hard to find the one he was taken in," said Sophia.

"She has a point," said Eleanor. "It'd be like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"Any other key aspects that could narrow the odds?" asked Sophia.

"Well, the tour bus didn't have a bathroom," said Jeanette.

"Seriously? What tour bus does not have a bathroom?" said Sophia.

"Apparently, that one," said Brittany. "Not to mention that the tour bus smelled disgusting!"

Sophia paused for a second. "That does help narrow the odds."

At that moment, a familiar face walked into the room.

"Well, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, chipmunks," said Ashly.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes turned around, surprised to see Ashly. Brittany's anger rose at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Brittany, walking closer to Ashly.

"Uh, I live here," replied Ashly.

Brittany paused, shocked at Ashly's words.

"There is no way that a rebel like you could live in a place like this!" she snapped.

"Just ask Sophia," said Ashly.

Brittany looked at Sophia, only to be surprised as Sophia nodded her head.

"See. Now, if you wouldn't mind, BACK OFF!" snapped Ashly.

Brittany backed away from Ashly, as commanded.

"Thank you, and if you want my help, I suggest you start being nicer to me," concluded Ashly.

Brittany didn't respond, and just looked at Ashly with an expression on her face.

"Did you need something, Ashly?" asked Sophia.

"Yes, I've got some strange activity happening along the Las Vegas strip," said Ashly.

"Oh. What type of activity?" asked Sophia.

"Well, a couple of mysterious figures were carrying something into an old warehouse," said Ashly.

"That's all? Could be just somebody working in secrecy," claimed Sophia.

"That's just the thing. It looked like whatever the figures were carrying was struggling to escape, and before you say it could be a slaughterhouse, I've already checked. The warehouse was a storage place for things such as old slot machines from the casinos, and was abandoned long ago."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were starting to get curious.

"Wait," said Simon. "Were the figures coming from a bus, carrying the struggling victim?"

"Yes," confirmed Ashly.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes immediately realized that Ashly had just confirmed Dave's whereabouts.

"Well, guys, I think we know where Dave is," said Simon shedding small tears.

 **That's all for now, guys! I promise that I'll update the next chapter soon, and sorry that this was so short, but due to my seizures going off, I needed to cut it short! In the next chapter we will explore more of Alvin's struggle, meaning more Alvittany! Remember to like, favorite, and keep an eye out for the next update, which will be soon! Who is Dave's captors and what do they want?! Keep reading to find out, and until next time, take care! :)**


	9. A Noble Choice

**Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter, and I'm sorry I couldn't beat the deadline for the movie, but that's just how things go I guess, plus I'm busy with many things while fighting an unexpected sore throat. I've been asked to update more often, because some people are just wondering how the Chipmunks and Chipettes are going to save Dave. Well, no need to wait any longer, because the answer is revealed in this chapter. Enough chatter, seeing many of you have been waiting for this moment for too long. Here's chapter nine!**

Over two long hours passed, after finding out the truth about Dave's whereabouts. Out of all six of them, Theodore took the biggest toll, knowing his dad was in danger, and despite Alvin or Simon's attempts to calm the young chipmunk down, Theodore was in a state of shock that he would have a hard time coming out of. During the two hours, Theodore chomped down large amounts of food provided by Sophia's chefs, which seemed to calm the young chipmunk, but not entirely.

Sophia had gathered up her best agents, preparing for an infiltration of the mysterious warehouse Dave was being held hostage in. The Chipmunks and Chipettes didn't even question staying and despite all the possible dangers, were going to rescue their guardian from whoever was holding him hostage. Ashly found the Chipmunks and Chipettes' bravery foolish yet bold, which matched her personality quite well, something she'd thought she'd never see in another chipmunk.

Ashly aided the Chipmunks and Chipettes in preparation for their mission, teaching them the basics to what they'd need to know to remain safe. She dressed each of them in bulletproof vests, along with another layer of special clothing designed to protect the body from being punctured by anything such as knives or any sort of sharp object. Sophia preferred this mission to be mainly based on stealth, so only certain agents were provided with weapons, only to be used if necessary.

After two hours of preparation, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were ready for the mission, looking as if they were the main characters of a Call of Duty game. Alvin was pretending to shoot bad guys, using his paws as improvised guns, while the others awaited Sophia's next call in the mission.

"Pew, pew, pew!" improvised Alvin, attempting to irritate Simon.

"Alvin, knock it off," said Simon. "This is serious business, not another one of your video games."

Alvin saw that Simon was serious, so he stopped bugging Simon.

"Sorry, Si," said Alvin. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"We all are, Alvin," replied Simon.

"Yeah, I've got butterflies in my stomach," added Jeanette.

"Me too," said Eleanor.

At that moment, Sophia walked into the room, along with Ashly and another agent they didn't recognize.

"Allow me to introduce one of my best agents, James Drago," stated Sophia. "He'll be your head guide in this mission."

James looked at the Chipmunks and Chipettes, giving them all a stern look.

"Listen up, chipmunks," said James. "I'm only going to say this once. Follow my orders, and everything will be fine. I will not repeat myself."

"Understood," agreed the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Good. Now, let's get moving," concluded James.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes agreed, and followed James, along with Ashly out of the mansion.

* * *

Outside, James led the Chipmunks and Chipettes to what looked like the helicopter that Alvin used to rescue the Chipettes from Ian's grasp years ago.

"A remote-controlled helicopter?" questioned Alvin.

"Not just any remote-controlled helicopter," stated James. "This is a special ops helicopter, similar to drone technology. It has the ability to capture infared signals, can capture body temperatures, and can be manually controlled from over a thirty mile radius by my fellow colleagues. Plus, it's very silent, so we can enter the area undetected by whoever we are up against."

"Sounds like something from one of Alvin's war games," claimed Brittany.

"You could say that," replied James. "Grab onto the the bars on the helicopter, hold on, and whatever you do, don't look down if you are afraid of heights."

"How high can this baby go?" asked Alvin.

"Only one way to find out," stated James.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes walked onto the helicopter's outer deck, and grabbed onto the bars on the side of it, along with James and Ashly. James pressed a button on one of his wrists, and spoke what sounded like a command to his colleagues.

"The eagle is loaded", said James. "Let her fly."

The helicopter suddenly started to move, startling the Chipmunks and Chipettes, noticing it start to ascend from the ground.

"Hang on, girls and boys," commanded James, as the helicopter reached up to the height of the mansion, making all of Las Vegas visible.

The helicopter flew out, away from the mansion, high above Las Vegas. The view was beautiful, but the Chipmunks and Chipettes were too focused on holding onto the bars to admire the view, as they made their way toward the Las Vegas strip, lit with tons of neon. However, where they were heading was dark and desolate, which was actually a perfect place to hide a hostage. The Chipmunks and Chipettes had butterflies in their stomachs, but they remained brave for Dave, ready to do whatever they needed to rescue him from the clutches of whoever had kidnapped him.

"So, how do you like the view?" asked Ashly jokingly.

"Not something we see everyday," replied Brittany.

"Well, believe it or not, we do this on a weekly basis," stated Ashly.

"Really?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe some of the messed up stuff that goes on in this town."

Brittany was blown away at Ashly's words, staring at Ashly like an idol, despite all their previous encounters.

"How did you end up in a position like this?" asked Brittany.

"Long story short, I was born into a terrible family that despised me, so I took off with my sister, tried to make it big in Las Vegas, lost everything, but after seeing my skills in defence against others, Sophia took me in as her second-in-command, and I've been working for her happily ever since," confessed Ashly.

"Seems that I underestimated you," said Brittany. "Here I thought you was just a runaway teenager, who caused nothing but trouble, but you are more than that."

"Perhaps you shouldn't judge others before you get to know them," said Ashly.

Brittany thought hard of Ashly's words, staring at Alvin.

"Perhaps I shouldn't," she said in a silent tone.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but we are getting close to our destination, so get ready for departure," interrupted James. "First, we need to scan to the area for threats."

James spoke into the microphone on his wrist, asking his colleagues to scan the area for threats. After waiting a few minutes for clarification from James' colleagues, there was a response.

 _"Area is clear. Proceed"_

"Copy that," said James. "Lower the eagle."

Suddenly, the helicopter started to lower to a rooftop halfway into the alleyway.

"This is where we get off, chipmunks," said James. "Stay quiet, and await my command."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes agreed, as the helicopter made a soft landing, following all eight of them hopping off the helicopter, and awaiting James command. Once all of them were off the helicopter, the helicopter suddenly departed from the alley, immediately confusing the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Now, how are we going to get out of here?" asked Simon.

"Don't worry," replied James. "That's already arranged. Now, I need you to be as quiet as possible. There could be noise detectors in here, and seeing this is a stealth mission, we need to act like shadows."

"Alright then," replied Simon.

"What's the next move?" questioned Eleanor.

James examined the area, planning out their next move. He grabbed what looked like a gun of some sort from his belt, and shot out a hook, hitting another rooftop about fifteen yards from the rooftop they were standing on.

"You chipmunks ever been on a zipline before?" asked James.

"Ugh. Don't even remind me," said Brittany. "We had to ride on one in a jungle, and in the end it only caused one of my sister's pain."

"I see. Well, I hate to tell you, but you are going to have to do the same here, but don't worry. You're totally safe from falling, seeing the gloves you are wearing have a special feature."

"What kind of special feature?" asked Brittany.

"Well, if you push a button on your wristband, it'll make it so the gloves will stick to the bars you'll be holding onto," stated James.

"Which button?" she asked, staring at the wristband.

James assisted her, pushing a small button on her wristband.

"Alright, now, who wants to go first?" asked James.

Alvin was the first to volunteer, so he was the first to be strapped onto the zipline, using a hook attached to his vest.

"Once you reach the end, just push this button on your chest to detach yourself from the zipline," instructed James, pointing to the button on his vest.

James gave Alvin a good push, causing Alvin to catch speed to the next rooftop. Alvin followed James' instructions, and detached himself from the zipline. After all eight of the chipmunks had managed to ride the zipline to the next rooftop, James gathered up his zipline gun, and focused on finding a new route. The only route he could see was more of an advanced route in his and Ashly's level of expertise, so he looked around for an easier route, but couldn't see any other route.

"Well, now what, smart guy?" asked Ashly.

"The only route I'm seeing is a little more advanced for our friends, otherwise it would be easy for you and me," replied James.

"Just try me!" snapped Alvin.

"Not that simple, my friend," said James. "I can get a clear shot through that broken window on that warehouse, but it'd be one heck of a climb upward."

"Do you know who you are talking to?! I'm Alvin Seville, and I'm not afraid of anything!" exclaimed Alvin.

"You may not be, but what about the rest of your friends?" questioned James.

"Good point," agreed Alvin. "What about this? While you, me, and Ashly take a higher vantage point, why don't the others take a lower vantage point?"

"That's... not a bad idea," said James. "Where did you come up with that?"

"Call of Duty: Black Ops," replied Alvin. "It's common for squads to work from different vantage points, to get a better advantage."

"Unbelievable," spoke Simon.

"Well, I can't just leave these five to fend for themselves," stated Ashly. "I'll lead them in the lower position, while you and Alvin take the higher point."

"Alright," agreed James. "Be careful."

"I will, but when you get into that warehouse, wait for me," commanded Ashly.

"Fine, but two minutes is all I'm giving you," claimed James.

"Fair enough," agreed Ashly. "Now, let's get going."

"Right," concluded James, as the rest of the group moved to a lower point. "Okay, Alvin. I'm going to go first, then I'll give you a signal if it's safe. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it," said Alvin.

"Alright. Await my signal," said James, grabbing the zipline gun from his belt, and firing it through the broken window of the warehouse.

James secured the zipline, hooking himself to the line, and starting climb up the line, into the warehouse. Alvin awaited James' call, which didn't take long, as James waved his paw, signalling Alvin to proceed. Alvin didn't waste time and hooked himself to the zipline, starting his climb upward, which didn't take very long, surprising James. James signalled Alvin to be quiet, as he steadied himself on a narrow wooden beam, noticing some figures at the bottom of the warehouse.

One was in a cage, being mocked by another figure outside the cage.

"Is that your guardian, Alvin?" whispered James.

Alvin stared in horror at Dave in a cage, being mocked by another figure he couldn't depict.

"That's him," said Alvin, starting to become angry.

"Calm down, Alvin," commanded James. "We have to wait for the others."

Alvin clenched his fists, noticing a perfect route to knock the person mocking Dave out of the way.

"How can I remain calm, when my dad is being mocked by some jerk!" snapped Alvin in a silent tone.

"Just hold your position," said James. "The others will be coming in a minute."

Alvin could hear everything being said to Dave by the figure. Causing his anger levels to rise.

* * *

"Why would you do this?" asked Dave.

"Silence! You fool!" spoke the unknown figure. "Your children will never survive the harsh temperatures of California, and that one named "Alvin" will never hurt anybody ever again. You are going to lose everything, Seville, and once I get rid of you, you'll be wishing that you never took in those rats you call your children!"

* * *

Alvin couldn't take it anymore. His patience had met its end, and he had heard enough.

"That's it!" he spoke in a silent tone, wanting to maintain the element of surprise.

Alvin jumped outward toward a chain before James could stop him, and swung out far enough to where he could hit the figure mocking Dave.

"Alvin, no!" said James in a silent tone.

It was too late. Alvin had gained enough momentum from the chain swinging downward, jumped off, and knocked down the figure mocking Dave.

"YOU DO NOT INSULT MY DAD!" snapped Alvin.

Dave was surprised to see Alvin.

"Alvin? How did you get here?" asked Dave.

"No time to explain, Dave," said Alvin. "Where's the key?"

"Alvin, you don't understand," said Dave. "It's a trap! Run!"

Suddenly, the warehouse echoed with the sound of a single set of hands clapping.

"What the?" said Alvin, noticing a figure appearing from the darkness of the warehouse.

"Well done, Seville," spoke the figure. "You may have survived the temperatures of California, but I'm afraid you've walked right into a trap."

Alvin was confused.

"Who are you?" asked Alvin.

"Allow me to shed some light on your curiosity," said the figure, coming into the light.

"What the?! Sam?!" exclaimed Alvin, confused.

"Oh goody. You remember me," said Sam. "I figured you wouldn't, after someone with an ego as high you bullied me in my sophomore year, along with that careless jerk, Ryan."

"Look, Sam. I'm sorry for what I did to you," apologized Alvin. "I was stupid and a big jerk."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy, Seville," said Sam. You see, now the tables are turned, and I have something you want, but there's only one way you're getting him back, or should I say freeing him?"

"What are you talking about, Sam?"

"You see. Your dad is in a pretty desperate situation, and so are your friends."

At that moment, two heavily armed guards walked into the warehouse, carrying a cage with his brothers, Ashly, and the Chipettes in it.

"I have a flight scheduled for tomorrow, and it will take your dad and friends to somewhere you'll never find them," explained Sam.

"What do you want?" pleaded Alvin.

"Simple," said Sam. "In exchange for their freedom, you must agree to take your dad's place in that cage, and have your friends walk away from this, as if nothing ever happened. You'll be taken to somewhere far away, and be never heard from ever again. If you refuse, they will be taken far away instead. So, what's it going to be, Seville? Your choice."

Alvin looked at his family and friends locked in the cages, knowing he had no choice. For the first time in his life, he thought more of his family and friends than himself.

"You win, Sam," surrendered Alvin. "I will surrender my freedom for theirs, but you must promise not to hurt them."

"If that's what you want, I will honor it," said Sam with an evil laugh. "Let the others go. I have no use for them anymore."

The guards did as Sam said, and freed Dave and the others from their prisons.

"Alright, Seville," said Sam. "Your turn. In you go."

Alvin didn't refuse and walked into the cage, staring at his loved ones starting to shed tears. Alvin waved goodbye as the cage was shut and locked.

"Alvin!" yelled Brittany, breaking free of the guards grip, and running toward the cage, landing a kiss on Alvin's lips, surprising Alvin, but he didn't reject, and accepted Brittany's kiss.

"Aww, how cute," mocked Sam. "You actually have someone who loves you, Seville. Too bad you'll never see her again. Get her out of my sight."

The guards grabbed hold of Brittany and pulled her from Alvin, shoving everybody out of the warehouse, never to see Alvin again. The door to the warehouse slammed, trapping Alvin from his family and friends that he'd never see again.

"Say goodbye to your family, Seville," said Sam. "You'll never see them again."

Alvin sat in the cage, knowing Sam was wrong. His family would come back for him, because family doesn't get left behind no matter what, but for now, he was Sam's prisoner.

 **That's all for now, folks! Hopefully you enjoyed, because I enjoyed writing this chapter! Do you think Alvin is right, and that there is still hope for him, before Sam's plan succeeds? Let me know in a review what you guys think, also I hope I've managed to make this interesting for all of you. I don't know if it's better than the official movie, because I haven't seen The Road Chip yet, but plan on seeing it soon! I promise to update when I can, but things have gotten very busy! Follow and favorite this story for the latest update! Until next time, take care guys!**


End file.
